Icey Rose
by animefan1009
Summary: Beauty and the Beast AU Yuuri Katsuki lives a very modest life due to his family owning a struggling inn. This all changes when his father is held hostage by a mysterious beast. In order to protect his father, Yuuri volunteers to take his place as the beast's hostage. After getting to know his capture Yuuri finds himself with new feeling, maybe even love, for this mysterious beast.
1. The Mysterious Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! on Ice.**

There was a storm outside. It seemed to be getting worse and worse. Yuuri looked around for anyone but only saw a lone silhouette. Inching closer Yuuri could make out it was another male with long silver hair.

"Excuse me," he called out, "my name is Yuuri Katsuki and I'm afraid I'm a bit lost. Could you help me?"

The figure did not answer but instead ran to what looked like doors and opened them. Yuuri tried to see what was on the other side but was greeted by a blinding light that knocked him over.

* * *

Yuuri woke up gasping. He rubbed his forehead and put on his glasses. This was the third time this week he had that dream. He could really use his favorite pork cullet bowl right now, even if they made him gain weight easily. Getting up he walked downstairs and made himself some breakfast. His family owned inn/hot springs but it was currently closed for repairs. Not that it got much business anyways. Yuuri saw a note out of the corner of his eye and picked it up.

Dear Yuuri,

You're mother and I had to leave town unexpectantly last night. Don't worry nothing is wrong. We simply needed to pick something for the repairs. We'll be home in a few days.

Sincerely,

Your Father

Yuuri sighed and threw the note in the recycling. Ever since the storm hit last month Yuuri figured that his parents would have to leave town for at least one thing. It was the norm whenever something broke at the hotel. Taking his cup of tea he walked upstairs.

"Mari!" Yuuri called as he walked up stairs, "Mari!"

Yuuri paused when he heard a moan from his sister's bedroom. He opened it and saw his sister on her bed hungover from a heavy night of drinking.

"Mari," Yuuri whispered to her, "Mom and Dad are out of town."

Mari moaned in response to her brother's comment. Yuuri walked away and rolled his eyes. His older sister was always like this, spending countless nights drinking only to awake with a killer hangover. He proceeded to walk into his room and opened his closet. He reached inside and pulled out his ice skates.

Yuuri's ice skates were his most prized procession. He saved up for months to buy them. They were a simple brown color and made of leather but he loved them. They were always there when Yuuri needed them most.

* * *

The air was fresh and crisp in the forest. Yuuri loved it out here. It was calm, relaxing, and there was the prefect lake to skate on.

Yuuri loved to skate since he was a child. He dreamed of being able to compete professionally but his parents could not afford it. Even though it hurt him not to compete, he tried not to let it bother him. Honestly he found himself lucky that he found this lake, at least he was able to skate.

Yuuri tied on his skates and started skating. He began skating the few moves he knew. Even as he repeated the moves over and over again, each felt new and thrilling to him. After getting tired Yuuri sat down on a rock and stared off into the distance. One of the reasons Yuuri wanted to compete for skating was to see other places. He hardly ever left his home town and when he did it was mostly to visit family. Sure he loved his home but he wanted to see what was out there.

As Yuuri continued to skate he remember why else he wanted to meet other people. Yuuri was a shy kid growing up and only had two friends Yuuko and Takeshi. The three would ice skate together at the old ice skating rink before it closed down. Yuuko and Takeshi had since married and had triplet girls, Axel, Lutz, and Loop. Yuuri did love Yuuko and Takeshi but he felt like getting out would help him break out of shell. It didn't help that the triplets kept them busy now.

After a bit Yuuri began to feel tired again, even more than before. Returning to the rock he sat down before darkness overcame him again.

When Yuuri awoke he found himself back in the dark room. Looking around he once again found the long silvered-haired. This time he was sitting by a vanity and Yuuri could make out the room a little better. The boy's hair except for a few locks was tied up in a ponytail. He also seemed to be staring at the wall.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asked him, not knowing what to say. "My name is Yuuri"

Yuuri tried a few more times to get his attention but the boy only responded with silence. Eventually the boy turned to face the mirror of the vanity and pulled out something. Yuuri watched as the boy stared at himself in the mirror as if he was contemplating something. Taking a deep breath the boy revealed he was holding a knife and grabbed his tied up hair. Yuuri swore he saw the boy filch as he took the knife and cut off his ponytail. He preceded to do the same thing to the untied part except he kept it a little longer. The grabbed the recently cut locks of hair and threw them out the window. Yuuri ran to what was going on when bright light struck him again.

Yuuri woke up gasping for air. He couldn't believe what just happened. He had one of his dreams twice in the same day. What was with this? Quickly Yuuri grabbed his shoes and ran home.

* * *

Once he got tired from running, Yuuri calmed down and tried to process what happened normally his dreams consisted of him in a dark room with only the boy's silhouette. This was the first time something else actually happened. As he continue to run through the forest Yuuri swore he could see the silhouette in between the shadows of tree, eventually leading him to closing his eyes and holding his head. Yuuri became so scared that he ran past his house before entering inside.

Once he was inside, Yuuri tried to relax. He tried everything he could but he could shake his most recent dream for his mind. Eventually he decided the best thing to do was just take a hot bath. However, before he could start the water he heard the front door to the inn close shut and his mother running upstairs crying.

"Mom," Yuuri ran to his mom, still in his bathrobe, "are you alright?"

"Oh Yuuri," his mom managed to say through tears grabbing his hand, "it's horrible, absolulty horrible."

"What's horrible? What happened?"

"It's your father," Mrs. Katsuki could barely speak through her crying, "he's being held hostage by a beast."

 **AN: Hi everyone, like half the anime community I couldn't resist getting into Yuuri! On Ice. I also couldn't resist the adorable ship Victuuri. So when this fic came to mind I couldn't help but write. I hope everyone like the first chapter and see you in the next one.**


	2. The Manor in the Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"A beast that's impossible," Yuuri cried in disbelief.

"It's not," Mrs. Katsuki tried explain, "your father and I were lost in the woods when we came across a mysterious palace. Due to it being dark we decided to go in and ask for shelter. When we entered we saw that there was no one there. It wasn't until we were deep into the house and we heard a loud roar." Mrs. Katsuki could barely speak through her tears.

"It's alright Mom," Yuuri tried to comfort her, "what happened after you heard the roar?"

"A giant beast emerged from the shadows. It spoke in a langue your father and I could not understand. But in an instant it charged at us we tried to escape but it grabbed your father and took away, somewhere in the, the." She began sobbing in her son's arms.

Yuuri couldn't stand seeing his mom cry. He knew she had to really hurt to cry this much. Taking a deep breath he straitened himself up knowing what he had to do.

"I'm going to get Dad back."

"Yuuri you can't!" his mother pleaded.

"I will mom," he said holding her hand trying not to cry, "I promise you I'll do whatever it takes to get him back. For you mom." He proceeded to kiss his mom's forehead before setting off.

* * *

For some reason it took a while before Yuuri realized he had no idea where he was going and that he was still in his bathrobe. Unfortunately for him, there was no turning back now. Bracing himself he continued on the path he started on.

Before Yuuri knew it, he had found himself in a forest he had had been in before. How he got there he had no idea. As he continued walking he found the forest darkening and growing more ominous as he made his way through. Gulping Yuuri hoped he would find his father's location soon, especially before he was attacked by a wild animal. Not paying attention to what was ahead of head, Yuuri soon found his face planted against what felt like a giant rock.

Stepping back Yuuri discovered it was a wall he had walked into, though it was made of rock. Looking up Yuuri could make out the top of house.

"Woah, I've never seen a place this fancy in my entire life!" Yuuri practically screamed. "With that kind of money my family could be set for life."

Figuring there had to be a gate somewhere, Yuuri started to walk along the wall. Observing it more he saw long, green, vines of ivy draped the tops of the wall. Looking as if no one had cut them in years. Moss was found along it as well, surprising Yuuri who didn't think moss could grow in this cold weather. Or the fact he was only in a bath robe was making it seem ten times colder.

Eventually Yuuri was able to find the gate. It was taller than the surrounded wall and appeared to have once been gold but had lost its color and shine over time. There seemed to be a lock on the gate that had rusted away and the gate overall appeared to have been opened recently, as one half of the gate was not fully closed all the way.

Yuuri froze as realization hit him. This could be where his parents sought shelter and where his father was being held hostage. It took Yuuri longer than it normally took him to unfreeze and enter the gate for himself.

* * *

After finally entering the gate, Yuuri got a good look at the mansion. It was a very dull gray color with clipping paint all over it. It was about three stories tall, with all the windows being barred and draped with curtains the same dull color of the wall. The main door was the same gold color as the gate but had not lost as much gold as the gate. After bracing himself Yuuri closed his eyes and enter in hoped of finding his father.

Upon entering Yuuri found the inside very dark and cold. Yuuri couldn't find a single candle in the entire main room. Eventually he found a light and began to follow not knowing that he was being watched.

"Who is it, who is it?" a Thai accent figure asked in the back.

"Just some fat pig," another voice responded annoyed.

"Aww Yuri don't be so mean," an Italian voice said, "you don't even know the guy."

"It's a guy," another member screeched, practically fainting.

"Don't be rude," a female reprimanded.

"Yeah, we haven't had a visitor in years," the Italian defended,

"Not to mention it's cramping my," someone else began to say before being shushed by almost everyone else, as Yuuri descended into the manor's basement.

* * *

The way to the basement was the coldest part of the entire manor and the creepiest. The walls were made entirely of stone and the wooden stairs were so worn Yuuri's leg fell through one. After readjusting himself Yuuri made it to the bottom safely and continued searching.

"Hello," Yuuri called out nervously.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri turned his head to see his father chained to the nearby wall.

"Dad!" Yuuri ran and embraced his father. "I was so worried about you."

"What are you doing here?" his father asked nervously.

"I came to get you of here," Yuuri explained looking for a way to free his father.

"No, you got to leave her right away it's dangerous."

"I'm not leaving her without you."

"You have to understand you got to." As Mr. Katsuki said that most the lights went out and a loud growl could be heard around them.

"Что ты здесь делаешь?" a voice said in the shadows.

"I'm sorry I can't understand," Yuuri said in English.

"Is this better?" the voice said in English as Yuuri nodded. "Then leave."

"I can't leave my father here than he'll die!"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed!" the voice roared.

"There must be some way," Yuuri pleaded.

"There is no other way."

"Wait!" Yuuri paused for moment, "Take me instead."

"Yuuri no!" his father begged. "Just leave I'll be fine."

"You're willing to take his place?" the voice asked puzzled, as Yuuri noticed part of the voice's figure. "You understand that you'll never be able to leave."

"Come into the light?" Yuuri requested to the voice's shock.

The voice obliged as he walked into view. Yuuri couldn't help but stare in shock. The figure was on all fours, looked like the largest wolf anyone had ever seen, and covered in bright silver fur. The figure's eyes were bright blue and the only thing about the figure that seemed human. He was truly a beast.

Gulping Yuuri stood up and walked up to the beast. "You have my word."

With that the beast took Mr. Katsuki, broke him from the chains, and left the room with him. Yuuri couldn't help but collapse and start crying as he thought that he was now doomed to spend life in a cold basement, all alone.

 **AN: Wow I can't believe how popular this got so fast. I'm really glad that you're all enjoying the story. I'm pretty sure you can guess who everyone is playing in the story, but I won't spoil here. As a side note the beast is a Vucari, a Russian spirit. See you next chapter!**

 **Translation:** **Что ты здесь делаешь?** **(What are you doing here?)**


	3. First Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On Ice**

Yuuri couldn't tell how long he had been in the mansion's basement. After the beast left the only thing that remained in there was the torch that was slowly dyeing and would lose its flame very soon. The floor he was lying on was incredibly cold, mainly due to it being made entirely of stone. Yuuri couldn't help but cry, not for his predicament but for his mother. He could just see her face when she found out her only son is being held hostage by a beast.

"Everyone probably thinks I'm dead," Yuuri whispered to himself, "and I might as well be."

At that moment the door open, Yuuri out of panic ran against the wall as the beast enter through the doorway. Yuuri could feel his breaths speed up as the beast moved closer.

"If you're going to it, make it quick?" he requested as the beast reached him.

"Do what?" the beast asked confused.

"Kill me," Yuuri could barely get the words out of his mouth.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you?"

"Isn't that why you're here?" Yuuri looked back and grimaced at the thought.

"No I do not wish to kill you. I instead wish to bring you to your room."

"My room?" Yuuri looked at the beast in shock.

"Well do you want to stay in the dungeon forever?" Yuuri shock his head nervously. "Then let's go."

* * *

The beast proceeded to lead Yuuri though out mansion. Yuuri couldn't help but stay off to the back, even if the beast was being compassionate this one time, there was still a chance the beast could strike at him at any moment.

"Now," the beast began as the two continued walking, "you are allowed to roam freely as you wish in the manor, except for the western half of the top floor."

"Why not?" Yuuri asked before covering his mouth as the beast turned to him.

"Simple it is where my bedroom is and I like to keep it private," the beast explained as Yuuri nodded. "Now this is your room."

The beast gestured to the door as Yuuri entered his room. For some reason this room was the brightness room in the entire place. It had a nice dark green color for the walls and a dark brown wood for the floor. The bed was in the center of the room and pushed against the back wall. Yuuri walked around as the beast closed the door behind and presumably left.

After some time Yuuri unfroze from the spot where he was standing and moved towards the bed. Trance like he moved until he was sitting in the middle of it and started to stare off into the wall. He didn't know how long he was planning on sitting there and he didn't seem to want to.

"Hello anyone in there?" Yuuri broke out of his trance to see a fox standing on his lap.

"What the heck!" Yuuri screamed knocking the fox off his bed

"I told you that was a bad idea Jean," Yuuri turned to see a white Persian cat and an orange striped tabby cat standing at the side of his bed.

"And I've told you to never call me Jean," the fox expressed angrily, "it's either Jean-Jacques or JJ."

"Ignore him," the Persian said to the still in shock Yuuri before jumping on his bed.

"You can talk," Yuuri managed to say.

"Of course we can," the orange tabby said annoyed, "Did you think the idiot lived here alone?"

"Uh no," Yuuri answered trying to think why the tabby would call the beast an idiot.

"See that's why we're here as his servants."

Yuuri didn't respond, he trouble processing the fact that the beast had servants. Even if they were animals, he found it surprising that these three hadn't left.

"Now that we got out of the way," the Persian said, "my name is Christophe but everyone calls me Chris and your name is?"

"Oh my name is Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri had no idea why he said his last name.

At that moment JJ burst out laughing, "I can't believe it, your name is Yuri."

Yuuri quickly nodded.

"Well so is his." The fox pointed to the tabby who looked really annoyed at the relavation.

"You mean to tell me that the pig shares the same as me?" The tabby looked like he was about faint.

"Oh I didn't mean to offend you."

"Ignore him," Chris said, "anyway we thought we would like to introduce you to the other servants."

"Others?" Now this was crazy. How was it possible that this many people liked the beast?

"Do we have to tell you everything?" Yuri practically screamed.

"Enough stalling," JJ complained jumping down and started to walk out, "let's get going."

* * *

Yuuri found it odd what he was doing. He was following two cats and a fox down somewhere in a place where he was a hostage, others live. He didn't even know if any of the others were humans or if they were all talking animals.

"Well here were are," Chris announced stopping in front of an opened door.

"About time," Yuri complained walking in followed by JJ.

"Come on in Yuuri," Chris requested as he entered. Yuuri couldn't help but brace himself as he entered.

While Yuuri had no idea what to except he was surprised to see that every single servant was an animal. How they were able to get any work done was unknown and confusing to him. But what was more confusing was the fact that JJ the fox, seemed to be showing affection to a rabbit.

"Attention everyone," Chris announced causing everyone in the room to turn, "This is a guest Yuuri Katsuki."

At the moment all servants surrounded Yuuri and greeted him.

"Wait this is going to be confusing," Yuuri looked down to see a hamster talking, "There are now two Yuris."

"Good point Phichit," a crane responded and turned to Yurio, "we could call you Yurio."

"What?" Yuri responded.

"I read it in a book once," the crane answered.

"But why do I need the name change and not him," Yuri pointed his paw at the other Yuuri.

"Because Yurio," Chris stated, "he is our guest and that is the polite thing to do."

Yurio let out a hiss at him before turning to the crane, "If this sticks Minako I'm going tostrch you so hard you won't be able to fly for weeks."

Minako rolled her and said to Yuuri, "You get used to him."

* * *

After spending some time getting to know the servants more, Yuuri decided it would be good idea to head upstairs to bed. Saying his goodbyes he proceeded to walk upstairs alone but there was nothing there.

Once making it to his room Yuuri found a plate of food in front of his door. On it was some cheese, a bunch and grapes, and an apple. Yuuri looked but no one was there. Examining the plate Yuuri found a note. I figured you were hungry so I brought you some food.

Yuuri picked up one of the grapes and took a bite from it. It was one of the most delicious things Yuuri had ever tasted. Walking into his room with the plate of food Yuuri placed in down the nearby night and changed into some pajamas he found in the closet.

As he finish the plate of food Yuuri concluded that it had to be one of the servants who gave it to him. With so many one could have easily left the group and left him this. Not to mention they could make it without having thumbs. Once the plate Yuuri laid down on his bed and fell into a deep slumber.

 **AN: Yay another chapter finished! Since you can probably tell I have taken inspiration from Disney's version of the story but instead of making the servant's objects I made them animals instead. Each of them is based on personality or a pet the character owns in the show, with a few exceptions. See you guys next chapter.**


	4. A Place to Skate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice**

Yuuri once again found himself in the dark room, but looking around he could not see the usual figure there. Instead he found the room empty and much darker than it usually was. Looking around he heard a noise and searched for the source. It sounded like someone crying. Yuuri continued his search until he found a figure in the corner. They seemed to be the only ones around. Reaching for the figure Yuuri felt some force push him away knocking him over.

* * *

Yuuri once again woke up gasping. His could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chance. He needed to skate more than ever.

"I don't have my skates," Yuuri gasped, "I don't have my skates! Wait, can I even skate here?"

Yuuri began to panic, all his life he had a place to go to relax himself. Here he had no idea where anything and barely knew anyone more than their names.

"There's got to be somewhere I clear mind?" Yuuri tried to convince himself.

Opening his closet he found a bunch a clothes on hangers. He picked out a shirt, pants and jacket. Miraculously they were all a perfect fit.

"Well this isn't creepy at all," Yuuri mumbled sarcastically as he walked to the door. Opening it he once again found a plate of food in front of it. Picking it up he saw it was a bowl of porridge and a glass of juice. "How long was this been out here?"

Even though he really want to find a place to clear his mind, Yuuri couldn't deny how hungry he felt. So he sat on his bed and proceeded to eat the food up. After finishing he took the plate and the one from last night and walked out.

After finding where to drop off the dishes Yuuri continues to search for a nice quite place where he could clear his head. First he checked second floor but found most of the rooms locked. He tried again on the bottom floor with the same results. He didn't even think of checking the third floor for fear of the beast. There was no way he was going to risk accidently walking into where the beast said was off limits. That left only one other chose, outside while still inside the manor's looming walls.

Yuuri found himself brushed with cold air when he stepped outside. Adjusting his glasses he proceeded to continued his walk around.

The first Yuuri saw when he walked outside was that the gate had been closed but he dared not go near it. Walking around, he found that the wall of the monar was aligned with rose bushes. Examining them Yuuri couldn't tell if they would bloom in the spring or not. In the middle of the roses was a dog statue. Inching closer Yuuri found the plague on it read, _To Our Beloved Mikkachin_.

"Must have been a servant here," Yuuri pondered to himself, "How did they even build this?"

Next Yuuri decided to check the backyard. What he saw he couldn't even believe. There was a frozen lake perfect for skating! Without thinking Yuuri ran onto the ice before he almost immediately slipped and fell. He kept trying but it always ended the same way.

* * *

"This is hilarious," Yuuri turned to see Yurio, JJ, and the bunny rabbit standing beside the lake.

"I can do better than this," Yuuri objected, "I just don't have my skates or any for the matter."

"After what I've seen I doubt it." Yurio was rolling in the snow laughing.

"I'm serious," Yuuri stood up.

"Prove it pig," Yurio sat up.

"I told you I can't."

"Ha, I knew it."

"I don't have skates and I there is no way I can skate without them."

"So it's skates you need," both Yuris turned to JJ. "I could get you some if you want."

"That's impossible you dumb fox you know well enough that," JJ slammed his paw into Yurio's face.

"It's true the skates are out of reach," JJ seemed to aim the last part at Yurio, "but I have my ways to get them. Trust me."

"You can do it JJ!" the bunny cheered.

"You bet I can baby and I'll do it with JJ style!" JJ stood on his hind legs and tried to do some sort of pose with his front ones.

"JJ! JJ! JJ!"

"Don't you worry Yuuri I'll be back before you know it!" JJ proclaimed before he scampered off with the bunny cheering him until he was out of sight.

"Did JJ call the bunny baby?" Yuuri thought out loud.

"Oh you didn't know?" the bunny asked confused shocking Yuuri, "JJ and I are engaged."

"What!" Yuuri nearly lost his balance. "How is the possible?"

"I couldn't believe it either." Yuuri swore he saw the bunny blush.

"Hopefully she doesn't tell the story this time," Yurio whispered to himself.

"We were eating dinner together when he got down and asked 'My love will you marry me?' It was so romantic." She fainted into the snow.

"Hmm for once she told the short version. You lucked out pig."

"How long have they been engaged?"

"Only a few months, so Isabella's been in that totally in love phase since."

"I would never have guessed that a bunny and fox could fall in love with each other."

"Well strange things have happened here."

"I have returned!" JJ announced running to the group. "Here you go Yuuri."

From his back JJ shock off a pair of skates. They were pure black, even the laces.

"Try them on Yuuri," Isabella insisted.

Going through with the request Yuuri sat down, removed his shoes, and placed the skates on his feet.

"They're a little big," Yuuri examined, "but they're better than nothing."

"So pig you ready to show us what you can do?" Yurio smirked.

Yuuri nodded as he stood up. Taking a deep breath he began. He started simple with just a few turns maybe a small spin on the ice. Then he skated his way to one side of the lake and started skating with speed until he jumped up a preformed a 360 turn in the air. After a few more leaps he stood in the center of the lake and bowed. The three serventa were staring at him and Yuuri could make out their reactions.

"Well it's better than you falling," Yurio admitted.

"I only know the basics and some advanced moves," Yuuri admitted, "I'm sure with more practice I can hit more advanced tricks."

"I enjoyed it," JJ said, "it's been so long since we've seen someone skate." Isabella nodded in agreement.

"Really?" So there had to be another human here at somepoint.

"Yuuri if it isn't too much trouble, could you skate for us again?" Isabella asked. Yuuri couldn't help but nod in response.

* * *

For the next few days Yuuri would wake up to find hot food by his door. After eating it, he would get dress, grab the skates JJ gave him, and head out. Each day the cast of servants would change, the most prominent being Isabella, Yurio, and a deer fawn named Minami. Minami especially loved to watch to watch Yuuri, his eyes would light up when Yuuri stepped on the ice.

"That was amazing!" Minami cheered after Yuuri's latest performance.

"Aww It's not much Minami," Yuuri told the fawn, "I missed up the triple leap but everything else was okay."

"Are you kidding that was the best one yet!"

Yuuri laughed and continued on with his day. When he started to head back to his room he found his dinner placed in front of his room as it always was.

"Maybe it's Minami," Yuuri laughed walking inside to get ready for bed.

The next morning Yuuri woke up earlier than usual. He got dressed and grabbed his skates hoping to get some practice in this morning before his daily performance.

"Remember Yuuri," he told himself, "you got to nail you triple leap before Minami gets out there he's counting on you."

Without paying attention Yuuri busted his door open before hearing it slam into something. Turning around he saw the beast with shaking his head and a silver platter fallen on the floor with a note beside it addressed to Yuuri.

 **AN: Yay another chapter down. I couldn't resist making JJ a fox and Isabella a bunny just for the sake comedy. Minami being a deer just seemed to fit his personality. I think this story is coming along well. See you next chapter.**


	5. This is New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice**

"What the," the beast asked confused.

"Ahh I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Yuuri repeated over and over again out of fear.

The beast shook his head, "no it's just you're up earlier than usual."

"Wait a minute you're the one who has been bringing me food every day?" Yuuri couldn't believe what he was saying. This beast that held his father and him for the past few days, has been giving him food all this time.

"Did you want to go hungry?" Yuuri quickly shock his head as the beast stood up, "I am not about to let a guest go hungry."

"I'm a guest here?"

"Why would a prisoner have their own room?"

"You're holding me against my will!" Yuuri knew he backed the beast into a corner in this one.

"How do I put this," there was an awkward moment of silence, "you're cursed."

"What how is the possible?"

"When your parents entered the manor, I tried to scare them away so they wouldn't be affected but your father was. By taking your father's place the curse left him and went on to you."

"You chained my father to the wall!"

"Okay I admit that wasn't the best idea. I panicked I couldn't risk your father leaving."

"Wait," Yuuri was starting to get really nervous, "what would have happened if he left?"

"He would have slowly died."

"And now I share the same fate!"

"Only if you leave." The beast grabbed Yuuri's hand. "Don't worry I promise you I will find a way to free you and allow you to go home."

"I think I need to go outside now," Yuuri said starting to head outside.

"Wait!" the beast yelled before Yuuri could get far. "Where did you get those?"

"Get what?" Yuuri asked nervously sensing the anger in the beast's voice.

"Those skates?" Yuuri glanced at skates draped upon his shoulders.

"The fox JJ gave them to me," Yuuri answered cautiously, "I had no idea where he got them from."

"Should have known it was him." The beast kept mumbling to himself. "No matter what I and everyone else says he always does stuff like this."

"Are these yours?" Yuuri removed the skates from the shoulders. "You can have them back." This couldn't be possible the beast is a quadruped, how could he skate?

"Oh, um, those aren't mine," he paused, "they belonged to an old friend of mine."

"Was your friend a skater?"

The beast nodded. Yuuri tried to picture it, the beast had a friend. Sure with the reason news of the curse the bound him to the mansion, the beast didn't seem too bad. Chaining his father wasn't the best move. Maybe the friend was Mikkachan.

"Here," Yuuri reached out and handed the skates to the beast, "if your friend was that close to you, you should keep these."

The beast didn't grab the skates, instead he simply stared at Yuuri.

"Are you a skater?" he asked after a while.

"Not professionally," Yuuri answered, "I know all the basics and a few advanced moves. I've been trying to master a triple spin but I just can't get it right."

"Do you mind if I watch you practice?" the beast asked. Yuuri quickly nodded and off they went.

* * *

Yuuri didn't know what to think as he tied on his skates. He had a lot to process, the beast was giving him food, he couldn't leave the mansion without dying, the beast had a mysterious friend that something must have happened to, and now the beast was going to watch Yuuri skate. He looked over the beast was settled down in the snow and was watching him intently. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and started to skate.

Yuuri gave it his all during his practice. He did the basics before moving on to the more advanced. The entire time the beast sat there and watched him without saying a single word. Eventually Yuuri started his triple spin jump. Each time he made the first two almost perfectly but when it came time for the third he would slip or mess up some other way. After a few attempts Yuuri saw that the beast had left. Sighing he continued practing trying not worry where the beast went.

"Yuuri!" the skater turned to see back outside with a plate of food and a pillow, "come and have some breakfast. You must be hungry."

Yuuri had to admit it he was pretty hungry, probably because he hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Agreeing he skated over and sat down on the pillow.

"So Yuuri tell me," the beast asked before Yuuri could grab some of the food, "why do you keep attempting a jump you can't make?"

Yuuri looked down, "I'm trying to make the jump I just haven't been able to."

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you been trying to make that jump?" the beast slightly smiled at Yuuri.

"About a few weeks." It wasn't a lie Yuuri had been working on this jump for only a little while. To him it didn't matter he still was putting his all into every move he made. Even if he couldn't make them perfectly every time.

"And you haven't succeeded yet?"

"Back home I didn't get much time to skate," Yuuri tried to explain taking some food, "my family owns a hot springs and I helped manage it. I did all I could to help them but it also meant I couldn't skate whenever I wanted to."

"Did you ever consider skating professionally?"

Yuuri continuing chewing his food before answering, "I wanted to but my family doesn't have that much money. They couldn't afford proper training. I can't even consider it now, I'm twenty-two too old to start now."

"Well besides your failures with the triple spin jump, I found you skating really good. With some more practice you could be mistaken for a professional."

"Thank you."

The next few minutes were in silence. Yuuri continued to eat his food. Occasionally offering some to the beast, who refused every time. He simply shrugged it off as the beast wanted him to eat or already have eaten.

"Do you have a name?" Yuuri asked after a bit.

The beast smiled, "Yes, it's Victor."

 **AN: Yay another one finished. I can't believe I'm finishing this so fast. I can't wait to write more Victor and Yuuri interactions in the upcoming chapters. Hope you guys are enjoying it. See you next chapter.**


	6. Landing the Jump

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuri! On Ice.**

The next few days went surprisingly quickly to Yuuri. He spent the days skating away. It didn't matter what the weather was like he would go out and skate. A few time Victor would come out and watch him for a bit before disappearing again. Yuuri didn't mind it, he figured Victor had other things to do. Everything okay for him.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri woke up to Victor jumping on him.

"Victor," Yuuri put on his glasses, "what you doing here?"

"I had a great idea!" he sat up beside the bed. "I'm going to teach you who do land your triple spin jump!"

"I appreciate the offer Victor, but can you even skate?"

"My old friend used would skate all the time. Including the triple spin jump."

"You don't have to help me. I'll get it eventually."

"Nonsense, I've seen you work hard on it for the past couple of days. You should be able to land it."

"I'm just doing it for Minami, it's nothing big."

"That means you have to make it," Victor started shaking Yuuri, "you have a fan. Isn't this want you wanted?"

Yuuri stayed quiet, he couldn't think of what to say. Now that it was pointed out Minami was his fan. The only people who came close to that was Yuuko, Takeshi, and maybe their triplets but those three were obsessed with everything figure skating.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to at least try."

* * *

Yuuri followed Victor though the mansion. As they walked Yuuri couldn't help but notice that none of the servants seemed to be walking around, bringing a grim thought to his mind.

"Uh Victor," Victor turned to face Yuuri, "are the servants under the curse as well or just me?"

"The servants were here prior to when the curse was placed. I do not know if they are under it or not."

"Do you at least know who placed it?"

"Yes," Victor turned away from Yuuri, "I know all too well."

Deciding not to ask any more, Yuuri remained quiet throughout the rest of the walk.

"Here we are," Victor stopped in front of a door causing Yuuri to accidently walk into him.

"Where are we?" Yuuri asked.

"It's the library," Victor answered, "there has to be a book on skating in here somewhere."

Agreeing with Victor, Yuuri followed him inside. Upon walking in Yuuri didn't know how he'd be able to find a book in here. The library had loads of shelves each seemingly filled with books.

"Okay," Victor said after examining the library a bit, "I'll that side and you can take the other."

Not wanting to argue, Yuuri agreed and started on the shelf closest to him. Searching through the books Yuuri could not find one on skating. He made it through three entire selves and could not find on. It didn't help that he spent a lot time reading a decent portion of a book before remembering the task at hand.

"Hey pig," Yuuri dropped his book and looked up to see Yurio on top of the self, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I don't understand," Yuuri said nervously.

"Oh please," Yurio hopped off the self, "you just waltz right and all of sudden you're what every other servant has been talking about. They've even stuck to calling me this stupid nickname."

"Your problem with me is because of a new nickname?"

"Not just that pig. There are other reasons. Like the fact all you do is skate and stay inside all day. This is the first time I've seen you somewhere that wasn't your room, the lake, or the servant's quarter. Phichit's a hamster and he moves around more than you."

"Well, uh I like being alone." That was sort of true. While Yuuri did enjoy the company of others there were times where he would just want to be alone. Mostly when he was upset.

"Just listen here. It takes more than skating to make it here. You may have won over everyone else over but it will take more than a few pretty moves to for me."

With that Yurio slowly backed away and started to walk out.

Yuuri just stood there still holding the book in his hands. He didn't feel like moving just standing there. Did he really hurt Yurio like that? They've only had two conversations pervious to that and he couldn't think of saying anything that would have hurt Yurio.

"Yuuri are you alright?" Yuuri turned his head to see Victor standing there.

"I'm, I'm fine," Yuuri answered but he could fear tears start to flow down his cheecks.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Victor walked up closer to Yuuri.

"Don't be," Yuuri tried to walk away but Victor stopped.

"I should've warned you about Yuri he can be a real сука sometimes."

"A what?"

"A b****." Victor whisper into Yuuri's ear.

"He did sort of act like one." Yuuri admitted.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"It's alright," Yuuri answered tears still flowing, "I just need to be alone."

"Alright then but at least take this," Victor handed Yuuri a book and took the one he was holding, "I would read it all the time when I was sad. I hope it help you as well."

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita" Yuuri said bowing his head a little. Victor gave a slight smile before letting Yuuri leave the library to head to his own room.

Once Yuuri walked into his room he laid down on his bed and continued to let the tears flow out. He didn't bother opening Victor's book, instead placing it on his night stand. After some time Yuuri got back up and walked back to the library. After checking to make sure no one was there he went in, took the books he wanted, and read them until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Yuuri are you feeling better today?" Yuuri woke up to Victor by the side of his bed.

"I think so," Yuuri said still waking up.

"I brought you some breakfast." Yuuri turned to see plate on his nightstand. Picking it up he started eating.

"You fell asleep with your glasses on," Victor pointed out with a laugh.

"That happens sometimes," Yuuri responded embarrassed.

"Well good news Chris and I found the book we need," Victor placed one on the bed opened to the page they needed.

"That's great," Yuuri examined looking at it.

"Come on let's go to the lake a master this jump!" Victor grabbed Yuuri's arm and dragged him out there.

"Okay before we start working on the triple spin jump" Victor said once they were outside, "we should start by reviewing the easier jumps first."

"Alright then." Yuuri braced himself. Rehearsing he made the first two jump spins easily, it was only when he got to the third one that he started to experience trouble.

"This makes no sense," Yuuri whispered to himself after another failed attempt. "Why is it always this one not any of the other jumps?"

"Yuuri!" Victor called from the other side of the ice, "try doing three single spin jumps very close together."

"Okay Victor." Yuuri followed the instructions and landed each of them. Victor motioned for Yuuri to repeat which he did multiple times with ease.

"Now try it again, the triple spin jump but don't think about it."

Yuuri nodded and cleared his mind. Preforming he made the first two nicely bracing himself a bit he attempted the third.

"You did it!" Victor cheered jumping up and down, "You finally made it Yuuri!"

Yuuri looked down, his feet were perfectly on the ice. He couldn't after all this time he finally landed it.

 **AN: Yay another chapter complete. I finally got to write more Victor and Yuuri scenes. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Also I was not expecting to get 50 favorites and 75 follows. See you next chapter.**


	7. Snowstorm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice**

A few days later Yuuri woke up and immediate went to the lake to skate. He performed his triple spin jump and much to his surprise landed. No matter how many times he landed it he couldn't believe he actually did it. He repeated it many times and landed them almost perfectly.

"This crazy," Yuuri said to himself, "just last week I was falling on my face, now I'm landing it with ease."

Yuuri couldn't help but smile widely every time he landed it. It was so amazing. For some reason Yuuri felt it getting slightly colder. Looking up he saw that the sun was now covered by a large gray cloud. Thinking nothing of it Yuuri continued to skate.

Yuuri was continue to enjoy himself skating, when a thought occurred to him.

"Wait is this jump a loop and lutz?" he asked himself pausing from skating, "that book never said that. Then again it was written in Russian. At least I think it was Russian."

Once again a cold breeze blew by Yuuri, who check and now saw the whole was covered by clouds. Once again ignoring it the skating commenced, though Yuuri found it weird that the area where the servants were usually found was barren.

"They're probably busy with work," Yuuri thought to himself.

Time passed quickly, Yuuri figured this was the longest time he skated for in a row without a break. He didn't bother looking at the sky when he felt cold, knowing it would look the same as it did last time he did. All of sudden felt something fall on him.

"A snowflake?" he pondered looking around the best he could without his glasses. As he looked he saw what looked like a bunch of snowflakes falling down at a quick pace. "When did this start?"

At the moment Yuuri started to run inside when it hit him. "My glasses!"

Skating over to the spot where he normally put his glasses Yuuri felt around for them. The snow falling made it him take much longer than he usually did to find them and when he finally did he noticed that his head started hurting.

"Damn it I forgot to eat breakfast today," he remembered as he put on his glasses.

Starting to walk back inside Yuuri could feel he head hurting. Before he knew it he had collapsed in the snow.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri used up most of his remaining strength to look and see Victor running towards him. "Yuuri are you alright?"

"V-victor," Yuuri managed to say before blacking out.

* * *

When Yuuri regained consciousness he felt something warm on his face. Turning his head he make out a fire burning near him.

"Yuuri you're awake," turning his head he saw Phichit pushing his glasses towards him, "we were all so worried."

"Arigatōgo," Yuuri said to him.

"Dōitashimashite," Phichit responded.

"You can speak Japanese?" Yuuri asked putting on his glasses.

"Only a little," Phichit answered, "Minami taught me."

Yuuri gave slight laughed before adjusting himself, then realizing there was a blanket covering him. He then started to get up.

"No!" Phichit started clawing at him, "you can't get up. Victor ordered me not to let you."

Yuuri laid back down.

"Here take this," Phichit started pulling a pillow towards him, "this will probably make you more comfortable."

Yuuri accepted the pillow and put his arm across it. "Thank you."

"Я просто не понимаю, почему ты так заботишься о том, что свиньи." Yurio's distinct voice echoed in the room.

"Poslushayte, ya ustal ot vas postoyanno oskorbitel'noy Yuuri podobnoye." Victor responded angrily.

"Seems they're fighting again," Phichit said shaking his head.

"So this is a daily occurrence," Yuuri thought out loud.

"Well recently it has," Phichit answered, "I don't know what Yurio did to piss of Victor this time."

"Can you understand them?" Yuuri asked as the two continued fighting.

"Nope," the hamster answered, "I can't speak Russian."

At that moment Yurio gave a loud hiss that scared Phichit, causing him to climb on Yuuri's head. Then Yurio's silhouette ran across the doorway. Shortly after Victor walked in.

"Yuuri you're alright!" Victor cheered as he ran over to him. "You gave me quite a fright out there!"

"How long have I been out for?" Yuuri asked out of curiosity.

"A few hours," Victor answered lying across from Yuuri.

"That long!"

"That's why we were all worried," Phichit added still on Yuuri's head.

"Yes," Victor agreed, "and the fact I'm not sure how long you were out in the snow before I came out."

"If I remember correctly you came out just as I fell down."

"That's a relief," Victor sighed.

"Excuse me," the three turned their heads to see Isabella at the doorway, "Phichit I need your help in the kitchen."

"Sure thing Isabella," Phichit climbed off Yuuri's head and started off.

"Hope you're feeling better Yuuri," Isabella said before following Phichit.

"That was nice of her," Yuuri commented.

Victor nodded in agreement, "so are you feeling better?"

"Yes, the blanket and fire are helping a lot. It was cute when Phichit was trying to force me to stay lying down."

"Well I did ask him too. Didn't want to risk anything."

"Thank you I appreciate that."

The next few minutes were quiet, with the two of them lying down. Victor was mostly staring of into the fire which created a small shine on his silver fur. It seemed to highlight the most on his face with the yellow light making the beast look more like some sort of deity than a monster.

"Do you have a lover?" Victor asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Yuuri responded immediately.

"Do you have someone you love in that way no one can explain?"

"Well, no."

"What about an ex-lover?"

"I rather not talk about it." Yuuri looked away.

"Is there anything you want to talk about? You know so we can get to know each other."

"Okay, when's your birthday?" Yuuri turned back to face Victor

"That's easy December 25th."

"You're birthday is Christmas!" Yuuri quickly sat up and wrapped the blanket around him.

"Oh where I'm from we don't celebrate Christmas that much. So how about you, when's your birthday"

"Mine's November 29th."

"Are you serious?"

"Is there something wrong with that date?" Yuuri asked nervously.

"Uh nothing it was just surprising. Be right back." Victor said as he started to quickly leave the room.

* * *

After Victor left, Yuuri was left to his to his thoughts. Alone in a quiet room. For some odd reason it felt like home. Yuuri gave sad smile at the thought. He remember cold winter days like this when the inn was empty for the most part. Yuuri would sit by the fire wrapped up tighter than a new born baby by Mari. Eventually he would free his arms and grab some hot chocolate that his sister would place in front of him to tease him. His father would be either working or drinking up a storm that would cause him to lose control. All during this time his mother would be working or relaxing but always smiling and laughing.

At the thought the happy scene from his memory changed. Once happy and full of light Hatsaku was now desolate and somber. Mr. Katsuki was in the back, probably preparing food of some sort, while Mari was not present in the inn's lobby, meaning she was in her room or out drinking. Mrs. Katsuki was walking around asking patrons how they doing, if they needed anything, and other questions like that. It wasn't until she was alone in an empty hall way that she started to break down.

"My baby," she said quietly through tears, "my beautiful baby boy."

"Mom," Yuuri whispered very quietly.

Yuuri remained frozen lying down. Standing up, with the blanket wrapped around him, he walked to room. He didn't even care if anyone could see him cry.

 **AN: Sorry about the delay. I had midterms last week which left little time for writing. Thankfully I was able to get this done. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. See you next chapter.**

 **Translations:**

 **Japanese**

 **Arigatōgo: Thank You**

 **Dōitashimashite: You're Welcome**

 **Russian**

 **Я просто не понимаю, почему ты так заботишься о том, что свиньи: I just do not understand why you care so much about that pig**

 **Poslushayte, ya ustal ot vas postoyanno oskorbitel'noy Yuuri podobnoye: Look, I'm tired of you constantly insulting Yuuri like that.**

 **Edit: I have fixed Yuuri's birthday from the 24th to 29th sorry for any inconvenience.**


	8. Yuuri's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice**

 **Before we began I like to answer a question from demigodseakid9. If you're talking about Gaston there is no character that will be him. Hope that answers it.**

Yuuri continued to lay motionless on his bed. He was staring out the window. The last flakes of snow were still falling, even though it was the next day. Yuuri didn't feel like moving. All he wanted to do was lie down on the bed and think of his family, mostly his mother.

Eventually rolling over Yuuri found a note on the side of his bed. Not bothering to read it he crumpled it up and threw it against the wall.

He went back to staring out the window. He continued to watch the snowflakes, until they stopped, leaving the background out the window just as still as he was.

"Yuuri!" the boy turned his head slightly to see Chris, JJ, and Minako running into his room.

"What is it?" he asked mostly emotionless.

"We need you in friar right away," Minako tried to explain.

"Not in the mood." Yuuri turned his head back.

"You don't understand we need you down right away because," Minako started.

"Minami's dying!" JJ yelled causing the other two servants to stare at him, "the poor thing. A glass case fell on the poor deer fawn and hit some of his vitals. The poor thing only has a few moments to live and all he wants is for you to be by his side." At this point the fox was lying dramatically on Yuuri's back.

"Not buying it," Yuuri said.

"It's true the poor thing he is so hurt."

"Then why aren't Minako and Chris freaking out?"

"Because they didn't know how to break it to you."

"Give it up JJ!" Minako yelled, flying up to Yuuri. "Listen Yuuri you really expect to remain here all day, well you got another thing coming! Now get out of bed and get yourself down there."

Being surprisingly scared by Minako, Yuuri obeyed her orders. Walking downstairs he couldn't help but worry what the fuss was all about. According to Minako and Chris's reactions Minami wasn't dying, but he still could have been hurt. It probably didn't involve Victor or else the servants would have mentioned it. A fire and something else like it would have mentioned by the servants right away. He hoped it didn't involve Yurio, that cat would scratch him the moment he started to get close.

"Okay Yuuri close your eyes," Chris requested when they got there.

"Why?" Yuuri asked cautiously.

"Oh just do it," Minako said.

Once again obeying, Yuuri shut he eyes unsure what laid beyond the closed door.

* * *

"Okay Yuuri you can open eyes!" Chris said excitingly after escorting Yuuri inside.

"Happy Birthday Yuuri!" everyone cheered when Yuuri opened his eyes. Looking around he could see everyone there, even Yurio was there for some reason. He was so surprised he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Don't tell me you didn't realize today was your birthday?" Phichit asked.

"Well I couldn't read any of the calendars," Yuuri said in his defense embaressed.

"It's alright Yuuri," Victor said in his defense, "I can't understand those things you mumble to yourself while you're skating. They are definitely not in English, French, or Russian."

"You hear those," Yuuri said embarrassed as Victor walked next to him.

"It's alright we all do it sometimes," Victor wrapped his arm around him, "come on let's get some snacks."

"Are you feeling alright Yuuri?" Victor asked as the two sat with each other, "when I got back you weren't there."

"I'm alright just had a bad headache," Yuuri lied. He couldn't tell Victor. If he cried at just the thought of his mother, he didn't want to sob by talking about her. That fact that it was his birthday made it worse.

"Is it better?" Victor asked and Yuuri nodded.

"You want to get something to eat?" Yuuri asked.

"That would be nice."

The two then got up and walked over to a small snack table. A few of the servants were by it and nibbling at the food placed upon it.

"Anything you're interested in?" Victor asked after a bit.

"Not sure what half of this stuff is," Yuuri admitted.

"You might like those." Victor pointed to a plate with a pastry looking dish on them.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try this," Yuuri said taking a bite. It wasn't a sweet pastry like he expected. Instead it was very savory and appeared to have been fried, but he still grabbed another one. "Victor what is this?"

"Oh that's pirozhki, a Russian dish," Victor answered as he grabbed, "do you like it?"

"Yeah," Yuuri answered taking another bite and the two started walking back, "it's really good."

"I'm glad it took me forever to convince Yurio to makes these."

Yuuri paused in his tracks. "Yurio made these?"

"Oh yeah he's really good at it," Victor explained sitting down, "but it's really hard to convince him too."

"I thought he didn't like me," Yuuri mumbled to himself. At this point he didn't show what shocked him more, the fact a cat could cook or the fact Yurio had agreed to make these.

"I can't remember the last Yurio made those," Chris commented joining he two, he was so followed by Phichit and Minami.

"Don't you remember," Phichit said confused, "he made some for Otabek's birthday last month."

"Yeah but only enough for the two of them," JJ snarled sitting down with Isabella right next to him.

"Are they talking about that bear cub that I've heard speak?" Yuuri whispered to Victor.

"He is," Victor answered, "he's older than he looks."

"JJ doesn't understand," Phichit commented seemingly forgetting JJ was in the group, "the only person Otabek regularly speaks to is Yurio."

"I am right here!" JJ announced to an embarrassed Phichit

"I find it weird Yurio actually enjoys the company of one us other servants," Minako admitted sitting down.

"Honestly it was a shock to us all," Chris said rolling on his stomach.

The conversation continued on. But it somehow went from Yurio having a friend to everyone's favorite type of cheese. That soon started an agreement between Chris and JJ that by no one stepping in probably happened before. Yuuri was quick to change the subject again.

"How about we play a game?" Isabella proposed after a while.

"That's a great idea," Minako agreed.

"What should we play?" Phichit asked.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Isabella requested and everyone else nodded.

"I'll start Chris, truth or dare?" JJ announced.

"Dare!" Chris answered almost immediately.

"I dare you to admit you're Italian!"

"For the last time I am Swiss not Italian!"

Isabella quickly covered JJ's mouth before he could coment.

"Okay then, Phichit truth or dare?"

"Dare." The hamster answered.

"I dare you to convince Yurio to join us." The rest of the circle gave little gasps at the dare, except for Yuuri who gave slight gulp.

"Okie dokie."

A few moments later Phichit returned followed but a bkack bear who sat next to him. Following him was Yurio, who looked clearly annoyed by this.

"Good job Phichit," JJ complimented, "you actually did it."

"You mean to tell me that you dragged me here all because of a stupid dare." Yurio looked like he was about to attack someone.

"No," Phichit defended himself, "I asked Otabek if we wanted to join our game, you simply followed him here." A few people laughed as Yurio backed away.

The game continued as normal as it could. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at the antics of everyone else. He didn't mind that barely anyone called on him.

"Yuuri," Minako sang, "truth or dare."

"Uh truth," he answered.

"Hmm, who was your first crush?'

"OOHHHH!" a few group members said in sync.

"This is going to be good," Yurio whispered to Otabek.

"Um, well," Yuuri began nervously, "there was this one girl I sort of liked."

"I knew there was someone," Victor whispered under his breath.

"But it was years ago. She's married now with triplets. I don't think she'll leave him." Yuuri said awkwardly.

"Hey how about we do the cake now?" Victor asked trying to lighten up the mood. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Soon everyone was around the small table. Yuuri picked Phichit up and placed him on the table so he could see. In the middle was a small cake with the word _Happy Birthday Yuuri_ written in Japanese on them.

"Okay everyone," Minako announved, "1, 2, 3."

 _Happy brithday to you._

 _Happy birthday to you._

 _Happy birthday dear Yuuri_

 _Happy birthday to you._

Yuuri couldn't help but burst into smile. He didn't know why but he believed this was his best birthday ever.

 **AN: Yay another done. Seriously hope this still makes sense timeline wise. I really wanted a Yuuri's birthday chapter. Also don't worry next chapter will have more Otabek, for everyone who really wants to see him. See you next chapter.**


	9. Double Yuri Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice**

The sun was shining brightly this morning. So bright that Yuuri noticed it through his bedroom curtains. Smiling he walked over to the calendar Minako gave him. Checking he gasped at the date.

"Victor's birthday is already a week away," he said after staring at it for a while. "I need to do something for him. He threw me such a great party for mine, I have to return the favor."

Grabbing a notebook and a pen Yuuri sat on his bed and began to brainstorm. He sat there for hours, writing many ideas only for him to cross them out.

"Urgh why is this so hard?" Yuuri practically screamed into his pillow, "I've known him for a few weeks now. Why don't I know what he would like?"

Yuuri started pacing around his room. No matter what he couldn't think of anything Victor would like.

"Wait a minute!" Yuuri announced to no one, "I'll just ask around the mansion, the servants know Victor better than I do."

* * *

"That's my problem Phichit," Yuuri finished explaining, "Any ideas."

"While I can think of one thing," Phichit answered pausing, "but it's not possible to get in a week."

"Do you know anyone who would?" Yuuri asked almost defeated.

"I do but you might not like it?"

"Who is it? I can deal with JJ."

"Actually it's Yurio."

At this moment Yuuri wished he could find some amour so he could be prepared for what he was about to do.

* * *

"And that Otabek is why I want to be a Sebrian Tiger," Yurio completed to his friend.

"I thought it was because you're Russian," the bear cub commented.

"Ok fine that too. So what ferocious wild animal would you be?"

"Hmm," Otabek paused for a moment, "I'd be a polar bear. They're the biggest bear in the world and the top predator of the Artic."

"I'd still be able to take you down." Yurio bragged with a laugh.

"You can take you me down now?"

"Hey Yurio, are you there?" Yuuri called much to Yurio's display.

"Ugh it's the pig," Yurio complained.

"There you are," Yuuri said catching up to the two, "I've been looking for you."

"What for?" Yurio started to get defensive.

"I need your help. I need to find something for Victor's birthday."

"And why would I help you?"

"Well I heard you know Victor the most, so I figured you had the best ability to help me."

"No thanks!" Yurio started to walk away with Otabek trailing.

"I think you should help," Otabek suggested after a while.

"Aren't you supposed to be my friend?" Yurio replied shocked.

"I'm just saying it could get you on better terms with Victor."

"Why would I want to improve my terms with giant furball oaf!?"

"Do you want to be like this forever?" Otabek said out of nowhere.

Yurio stopped in his tracks, "why are you like this sometimes?"

* * *

Yuuri sat in the snow. He couldn't think of anything else he could do. So far this was the only thing he could think of. Maybe he could write him something in the snow but that might not even last enough for Victor to see it.

"There he is," Otabek pointed to where Yuuri was sitting.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Yurio pouted.

"Good luck, don't scratch him." Otabek stayed in his spot as Yurio walked over to where Yuuri was sitting.

"Oi pig," Yuuri turned to see Yurio walking towards him.

"What do you want Yurio?" he asked unamused as the tabby sat down next to him.

"Well how are you doing?" Yurio asked awkwardly.

"I've been better."

"So, uh, I would like to apologize for insulting you."

"For what time?"

"For, mm, all of them."

"Yeah right."

"I'm being serious!"

Yuuri didn't say anything.

"Honestly do you want my help with Victor's birthday or not?"

"Alright but you better not insult me."

"You want to move inside?" Yurio suggested to which Yuuri nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Before we began do you have any ideas already?" Yurio asked as the two sat on Yuuri's bed.

"Well I only had one," Yuuri admitted.

"Which is?"

"I thought of writing or drawing something in the snow."

"Not a good idea. At most it will last two days. Not to mention it could be ruined before Victor even sees it."

"What I'm not good at this."

"Hmm," Yurio paused for a moment, "are there any questions you have about him?"

"Well my only one is what are his likes and dislikes?"

"His main dislike is his friends being hurt. He also doesn't like being pointed out for thinning hair."

"Isn't he covered in fur?"

"It's a joke JJ makes sometimes. Victor doesn't really talk about his dislikes much."

"Well what about his likes?"

"He likes sweet potato and learning about other cultures."

"Okay now what can I make from those?"

"A sweet potato with a face." Yurio joked. "I could draw it on for you." He brought out one of his claws.

"Nah not a good idea, wouldn't it rot."

"At least I thought of something." Yurio stretched on the bed.

"I've really done anything like this before."

"Didn't you have some girl you liked? You never got her a gift?"

"Of course," Yuuri practically screamed, "but I've known Victor for what only month. I didn't know my friends' birthdays until we had been friends for about a year."

"How about a book about Japanese history and culture?"

"That's a great idea!" Yuuri jumped up. "You think you could help me?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Everything was laid on in place. Sheets of paper and colored pencils were laid across the floors. The two Yuris sat on opposite sides of the supplies each teying their best to make this good.

"Here we go the finished cover," Yurio pushed a piece of paper towards Yuuri. On it were the words _Istoriya i kul'tura Yaponii_.

"Wow you have really neat handwriting for cat." Yuuri commented after seeing the cover.

"Well I've had the practice," Yurio admitted, "its gets boring around here sometimes."

"How long has you been here?" Yuuri asked out of curiousity.

"For a long while," Yurio started to explain. "When I was young I lost my mother and grandfather. I couldn't find them anywhere. After sometime a found them dead in an alley. I couldn't control myself I ran away crying. Eventually I found Victor, after explaining to him my situation. He took me in and brought him here. I've felt like I've been in his debt ever since."

Yuuri was speechless. Yurio just laid there he didn't seem too bothered by this. How long did this happen?

"This may sound weird," Yurio added, "but ever since he took me in I've viewed him as a second father to me. No matter how much he annoys me."

At that moment Yuuri couldn't take it anymore. He picked the tabby up and embraced him.

"Hey what are you," Yurio began before calming down. This was okay, for now.

 **AN: I'm sorry to everyone who I made cry at the end of this chapter. I couldn't help it. Also 100 followers? Are you kidding me I wasn't even expecting this to get 10 but now it's 10 times that. I'm really glad 100 of you like this story. See you next chapter and for those who celebrate it Happy Valentine's Day.**

 **PS: Did you catch the reference with the chapter number?**

 **Translations:**

 **Russian**

 **Istoriya i kul'tura Yaponii:** **The History and Culture of Japan  
**


	10. The Sad Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"How does it look?" Yuuri asked Yurio holding his present to Victor in front of him.

"It looks good," Yurio said after a while.

"Thank you," Yuuri gave a slight bow to the tabby, "I hope Victor likes it when I give it to him tomorrow."

"Trust me I am almost completely sure he will."

"I'm still nervous though." Yuuri still couldn't figure out why he was.

"You'll get over it," Yurio looked at the clock, "well I should be heading back now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Yurio."

"See you tomorrow Yuuri," Yurio paused before leaving, "oh just so you know. We don't really do anything big for Victor's birthday. He hasn't liked celebrating his birthday in a while. But he'll really like the gift."

Yuuri smiled as Yurio left the room. Placing his present for Victor on his nightstand, he changed into his pajamas, and went into his bed. A few minutes later Yuuri realized he was having trouble falling asleep. He couldn't go more than two minutes without waking up.

"Why is this happening?" Yuuri asked himself. "Out of all nights."

He tossed and turned for a few more minutes before giving up. Turing to the book he made for Victor. Then he started to think of Japan. Despite what seemed like a short walk, the mansion seemed to be far away even in a different country. Surprisingly thinking of home made him feel peaceful. Peaceful enough to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Yuuri woke up smiling. After getting out of bed he quickly got dressed. As he reached for his present for Victor a twinge of fear went up his spine. After some time he grabbed the present and left.

Walking around the manor Yuuri was surprised to find that Victor was nowhere to be seen. Nothing seemed to work, even calling his name out. Yuuri was about to surrender when he felt something brush by his leg.

"Isabella," Yuuri called as the bunny stopped in her place, "have you seen Victor?"

"Sorry no," Isabella answred a little upset, "normally on his birthday Victor hardly leaves his room."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Yuuri said.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked hopping closer.

"Victor told me I'm not allowed there."

"I'm sure he'll understand if you explain it to him." Isabella tried to console Yuuri before hopping away.

* * *

Yuuri couldn't believe he was doing this. He was currently stand outside the western half of the manor. Taking a deep breath he walked in.

"Victor," Yuuri called as he walked in, "I'm very sorry but I had to do this I want to." Yuuri stopped a turned around. The door behind him was opened and Victor was standing there.

"Is something wrong Yuuri?" Victor asked very somberly.

"Uh," Yuuri took another breath and stretched out his arms, "happy birthday."

Victor slightly raised his head and looked at the gift in Yuuri's hands. Taking it he slowly looked it over. Yuuri felt like exploding as Victor looked over the book.

"I hope you like it," Yuuri said after a while, "I put my blood, sweat, and tears into it."

Victor paused from reading to look up at Yuuri.

"Did I really just say that," Yuuri said quietly to himself before getting louder, "I just want to crawl under a rock a die!"

"Don't do that," Victor requested.

"You heard that too," Yuuri said extremely embarrassed.

"Would you like to come inside," Victor gestured in the room he was in.

Yuuri wanted to say no, he had embarrassed himself in front of Victor enough. But then he two locked eyes. Yuuri's chocolate brown eyes met Victor's icy blue ones. In them Yuuri could see pain, lots of pain. Yuuri couldn't abandon him, not right now.

"Sure," Yuuri answered before following him inside.

Walking inside Yuuri didn't know what to think. For started the room was the darkest room in the entire manor. The walls seemed to be extremely faded and the curtains appeared to be glued to place, closed and also faded. Though it seemed to be a bedroom a bed was apparently absent. Yuuri would have explored more if Victor hadn't called him over.

"Would you like lie here?" Victor gestured to the spot next to him.

"Okay," Yuuri said not wanting to say no.

The two remained quiet for some time. More than once Yuuri tried to start conversation but stopped himself.

"So I really did enjoy that book you made," Victor said after a while breaking the awkwardness.

"That's good," Yuuri said still embarrassed.

"Hatsu Castle looks really cool to visit, were there really ninjas there?"

"Yes but that was a while ago."

"It's still cool," Victor whispered to himself even though Yuuri could still make out what he said.

"Have you ever left this place before?" Yuuri asked feeling more comfortable.

"Not in a long time," Victor answered looking out the window even with the curtains closed.

Yuuri continued to look around the room he saw spots on the wall that looked lessed faded than the rest. They were all rectangular shape. Yuuri knew by these facts that there had to be pictures hanging there at one point. He theorized that at some point they were destroyed.

"Are you alright Yuuri?" Victor asked interrupting Yuuri's examination.

"I am," Yuuri answered almost immediately, "I was just admiring your nice room."

"But half of everything here is destroyed?"

"It adds," Yuuri paused for a moment, "a nice charm to it."

Victor gave a small laugh. "Well you should have seen it before it was destroyed. Much more charming."

"I bet it was."

"Do you mind if I tell you something?" Victor asked seemingly very upset.

"If you want to," Yuuri said with caution.

"One this day the place was cursed," Victor gave Yuuri a somber look, "it was by a former friend of mine."

"They cursed this place on your birthday."

"The same curse that binds you here." That statement sent a chill down Yuuri's spine. "He also cursed to the servents." Yuuri was afraid to ask what curse he placed on them

"They're innocent. I understood he hated me but not them. All of them, even JJ deserve better than this. As he cursed this place I was on my knees. I refused to stop begging for him to leave them alone but he didn't. Now there's nothing I can do for them. Because of this I can't bear to face today it's too painful. I know I rambled but I had to get it out."

"It's alright," Yuuri comforted him, "sometimes you just have too."

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor who placed his paw on his hand. "I still don't understand why he would to this. To all of us."

"He doesn't deserve friends." Victor nodded in agreement.

At that moment Yuuri's head started hurting. He placed his hand that wasn't being held by Victor on his forehead. Victor laid his head on Yuuri's shoulder as Yuuri started to rub his forehead. It felt pretty similar to the time Yuuri was out on the lake he skated on before collapsing.

"Yuuri," Victor to look at Yuuri who was starting to go under.

"I'm fine Victor," he said weakly.

"Yuuri!" was the last thing her heard before sleep wrapped around him.

* * *

When Yuuri awoke he seemed to be in the entrance of the manor. The second thing he noticed hi headache was gone. He stood up and walk around.

"How did I get here?" he asked himself when the door up.

"I expected you to come here," Victor's voice echoed even though Yuuri could see him.

"You did." Yuuri turned to the figure in the door but could only make out his silhouette.

"And now ask you politely to leave. I don't want you harming anyone here."

"Then you shouldn't have done it." Yuuri paused what could Victor had done.

"I had no choice Georgi."

"You did but you choice to and betrayed me."

"You put my friends in danger. I couldn't hurt them." Victor seemed on the verge of tears at this point.

"Victor." Yuuri couldn't help but whisper and reach out to his friend.

Georgi simply laughed and started speaking in a strange langue that Yuuri couldn't figure out what it was. Victor gasped as a strange light surrounded Georgi.

"Georgi please," Yuuri could tell Victor was starting cry, "don't do this. If you must just me. No one else. They didn't do anything to harm you in anyway. Please you can kill me for all I care but not them. They're the only family I have left."

"Well since you love them so much you can spead the rest of your lives together, because," Georgi raised what appeared to be a staff, "anyone else you steps here will be forced to remain for face death."

"No," Victor gasped as light surround the mansion as Georgi laughed.

When the light faded Georgi's silhouette was gone. After a few minutes Yuuri could only hear Victor roar in both pain and sadness. And there was nothing Yuuri could do to help him.

 **AN: Finally after almost three weeks this is done. I hate keeping you waiting for the next chapter. I hope you didn't mind but it's done. Also I'm sorry to all Georgi fans for my potrail of him in this story but no other character fit this role. As for for what Victor did that's next chapter. See you then!**


	11. The Truth is Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

Yuuri awoke with a jolt. He immediately started to breath heavily even the events he just witnessed were a dream. Looking around he could tell he was in his room. He spent the next few minutes trying to comprehend this dream. The style was eerily similar to the one's he had with the mysterious figure but Victor wasn't human, for the way he acted he seemed to have been born a beast. Deciding he needed a drink of water Yuuri stood up before accidently kicking something by the side of his bed.

"What is," Yuuri paused he saw what it was, "oh Victor I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

The silver haired beast sat up. He shook his head a bit before turning his head to Yuuri's direction. As soon as he saw the Japanese boy his face lit up and he embraced him. "Yuuri!"

"It's alright Victor." Yuuri returned the hug with the smile. He had so many questions but now wasn't the right time to ask.

"Why do you keep passing out on me?"

"I'm sorry. I don't why this happens."

"It's happened before?" Yuuri was shocked by this question from Victor but couldn't ignore the concerned look on his face.

"Only once," Yuuri rubbed the back of his head as he admitted this, "the day I came here I fell unconscious at the lake by house."

"Did anything bad happen to you?" the concern in Victor's voice was prevalent.

"Oh no I just had a weird dream."

Victor shot him a confused look."

"Well it's hard to explain. I couldn't see much but I could make out a boy's silhouette. He had long hair but most was tied up. He grabbed the ponytail," Yuuri mimicked the moves with his hands, "and using a knife he cut it off."

Yuuri stopped when he saw Victor's face. He had shifted back on the bed and his face was now looking down. "Did anything like that happened with this attack?"

"Yes I don't think you'll like it," Yuuri paused before continuing, "it appeared to be the night this place was cursed."

"What?"

"I'm not sure but you were there and there was this silhouetted figured. He said something and blue light started surrounding the place until."

"What the silhouetted guy's name?" Victor asked out of the blue and very nervous.

Yuuri gulped slightly before answering. "Georgi."

At the moment Victor started talking in Russian. He got up from the bed and was placing around the room. Yuuri stood up and approached the beast. Right before he touched him Victor gave a loud roar causing Yuuri to jump back a little. Stepping back he watched Victor intently as the silver beast didn't move and breathed heavily. After a few long minutes the beast pounced nearly breaking the door. Without thinking Yuuri jumped on Victor's back, trying with all his might to hold the beast back.

"Victor," Yuuri called trying to reach Victor, "Victor stop before you hurt someone."

Victor didn't move and the only sounds he made were low growls.

"Victor please I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt."

At the moment Victor unexpectantly launched forward, causing Yuuri to nearly fly over banging his head on the door.

"Ouch." Yuuri said rubbing the spot where his head hit the door. As soon as he spoke he felt Victor lower his body until he was lying down. "Victor are you."

"I hurt you," Victor was trembling as he spoke.

"It's okay Victor," Yuuri said, "I'm not bleeding."

"I still hurt you. I rampaged and I hurt you. You were hurt because of my actions."

The remained silent for a while. Yuuri soon found himself stroking the top of Victor's head. He refused to leave him, with the new information he had learned, Yuuri didn't know if he could ever leave Victor alone again.

"What are you doing?" Victor asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Yuuri realized he had started stroking the rest of Victor's bangs and immediately stopped, jolting his hand back. "I didn't mean too."

Victor laid back down, head resting in between his arms. Yuuri smiled slightly as he noticed Victor's ear. Out of curiosity he started scratching behind his ear. Soon Victor started laughing before rolling on his side.

"Stop it," Victor said between laughs, "that really tickles."

"At least you're back to normal." Yuuri smiled which got a response from Victor.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Victor placed his hand on Yuuri's face, "I hate when my beast side comes out, no matter how much I try to subdue it."

"Does it happen when someone mentions Georgi?"

"No only when I get really upset at myself."

Yuuri sat there for a while. The questions had from this latest experience dreaming were very prevalent in his mind. What could have Victor done that would have made Georgi curse this place? Despite his appearance Victor was one of the nicest people he met here. Maybe betraying his friend caused a personality shift in him.

"You're being very quiet Yuuri," Victor said after a while. "is something bugging you?"

"Well I have a guestion about my dream but I don't think you'll like it."

"What is it?"

Yuuri breathed deeply before continuing. "What did you do to cause Georgi to curse this place?"

Victor didn't say anything at first. No doubt this question was a shock to him. Yuuri was even certain that the subject had become taboo in the manor. Eventually Victor spoke. "I caused him to be banished for the faerie realm."

"Huh?" Yuuri said in confusion

"It's where all the faeries live. I didn't mean to have him banished. You see one of the laws of the faeries is that you cannot curse with someone with a reason."

"I understand so far."

"What happened was Georgi was dating a mortal girl name Anya, which is not against the laws but she broke up with him. Angered by this he cursed her but this was not a valid reason by law. Soon the king of the faeries, Yakov approached me and asked if I knew anything at first I said no. but the next day Georgi told me what he had done. I was mortified when I found out and immediately contacted Yakov. The next day I found out they decided to banish him."

Victor slumped down more and Yuuri laid down next to him. He spoke again. "It did hurt me too betray him but I was worried. If he cursed a girl just for breaking up with him who knows what else he could have. I was worried about my friends but it was for nothing they were hurt anyway."

"It's alright I'm pretty sure they apperiate your effort."

"I hope so."

"Want to watch me skate?" Yuuri said as an idea to cheer him up.

"That would be nice."

The two quickly got up and headed for the lake outdoors.

 **AN: Tada another completed chapter. A little shorter than I expected but it still came out good. So the answer to last chapter's question has been answered. Hope the answer was good for everyone. See you next chapter.**


	12. Talk of Literature

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuri! On Ice**

The days began to pass quickly to Yuuri. Every morning he woke up with a smile, something that was a rare occurrence in recent years due to his constant nightmares. It didn't matter if it was sunny or rainy Yuuri's smile was always present.

"I don't know what's come over me," Yuuri told himself one day as he got dressed, "I haven't been this happy since I was a kid."

At that moment Yuuri's smile faded. He hadn't thought about his family in a while. Everyone probably assumed he was dead. If he were ever to come home he wouldn't be surprised if he found a tombstone with his name on it.

"Hey Yuuri," the Japanese boy turned to the door when he heard Phichit from the other side. "Minako says there's a lot clouds out and is worried about a storm coming. Considering what happened last time, we want you to stay inside."

"Okay Phichit," Yuuri called from his side, "don't worry I won't step one foot on the grounds today."

"Thank you!"

Also worried about the storm Yuuri decided to put one of his warmer shirts. He sat in his room for a while. Before becoming bored.

"This is crazy," Yuuri fell back on the floor, "back home leisure time seemed like a fantasy. Now it happens also every day for me."

This was true back at Hatsetsu, the time Yuuri had on the lake made up most of his free time. Much of the day was spent doing chores around the inn, normally helping his mom. While he tried one more than one occasion to help the servants around the mansion, but due to the large staff or boredom the servants hardly ever accepted Yuuri's help.

"Wait a minute," Yuuri exclaimed, "I know what to do."

* * *

Soon Yuuri got up and left his room. He walked around the manor before heading to the room he sought out, the library. Once inside Yuuri explored the shelves. What made his search harder was that most of the books were in Russian and despite his time here Yuuri could not understand it when Yurio or Victor spoke it, let alone read it.

For some reason Yuuri found some of the shelves with paper taped to them. Out curiously he approached them. Reading the papers he found they each said what langue the books on the shelves were supposed to be in.

"This is new," Yuuri commented to himself walking into the shelves marked English. Yuuri began examining the shelves books from the past seemed perfectly lined up. One thing Yuuri found odd was that there didn't appear to be many modern books, sure he found classics like _King Arthur_ and _Romeo and Juliet_ but the most modern thing he found was John Steinbeck's _Of Mice and Men_ and _The Pearl_. Yuuri was especially not going to be rereading _The Pearl_ anytime soon.

"American Litature 10th grade was not the best," Yuuri said shuttering, holding _The Pearl_ in his hands "what was Steinbeck thinking. How could anyone tell what the ending was saying?"

"Oh Yuuri there you are," Victor said approaching him, "what are you reding?"

"Oh I'm not going to read this," Yuuri said putting empathisi on not, "I had in 10th grade and I hated it. Mainly the ending."

"Isn't that the one about the two men in the Great Depression who work on a ranch and one has a mental disorder?" Victor asked only being able to see the author, not the title.

"No that's _Of Mice and Men_ , this one's _The Pearl_ both have the same author so it could be understable."

"What's that one about?"

"I if remember correctly," Yuuri began pausing, "it follows an indigenous couple on an island who make money with the man hunting for pearls. One day he finds a really big one and it ruins his life. I think it even causes a death but I forget who."

"Well that sounds sad," Victor said lying down.

"Most of the books I've read in high school were pretty sad, almost every one of them had a death in them somewhere in the main narritve. I never once read any of Shakespeare's comedies only his tradigies."

"Oh I have A Midnight Summer's Dream on the shelves somewhere that one is pretty funny."

"I guess I could check that one out," Yuuri pondered putting _The Pearl_ back in its place.

"You should I laughed multiple times at it.

"One time I laughed was when I had to read _Ethan Frome_."

"Ugh don't mention that one." Victor rolled on his back. "We used to own that one until we had a general consensus to burn it."

"I wish I could do the same. The only reason I laughed was because it was that awful."

"Like the scene where Ethan kissed Maddie. Even the image in my mind made me cringe."

"I watched the movie and I had to watch the scene where Ethan kissed Maddie's sewing twice."

"Why twice?!" Victor sat up.

"We stopped shortly after and our teacher lost our place, so she ended up starting right before he kissed it. No joke my whole class freaked out when it played the second time."

"That might have been funny to see."

"You want to know how bad it was. Even the bookworm in my class hated it. I was in her group and for the first time I heard say that she gave up on the book."

"That doesn't make sense. Surly there was someone in your class that didn't hate the book."

"We had an Ethan is the worst literary character in world group. Half of them for our essay wrote alternate endings where he died."

"Were you part of this group?"

"No I wasn't a fan of Ethan but I disliked Maddie more."

"But Ethan cheated on his sick wife." Yuuri just shrugged as he continued searching through the books.

"You have a pretty decent collection of books in English."

"I used to have many visitors that spoke English. Then they stopped."

Yuuri didn't need to ask why. Knowing how painful this subject was he quickly sought a way to change it. "So which one do you prefer _Romeo and Juliet_ or _Julius Caesar_?"

"Hmm. I say _Romeo and_ _Juliet_. I did enjoy reading _Julius Caesar_ , but I do tend to prefer romance stories. Oh I got question. Who do you think was more insane Romeo or Juliet?"

"Well," Yuuir thought for moment grabbing another book, "both did kill themselves and even attempted it beforehand. I guess Juliet because couldn't she just hide somewhere or sneak away with Friar Lawrence instead of taking the potion."

"I would argue Romeo. He's in love with Rosaline but seems Juliet then bam he loves her. Also unhealthy grieving method. You think she died so you poison yourself. He could have just cried over her body."

"Juliet reacted the same way as Romeo after he died."

"I understand hers more. Her love just died in her arms by poisoning himself. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"No I wouldn't die for someone I only knew for three days just to be with them. If I knew them longer maybe but it would have to be to protect them."

"Someone's trying to be a knight in shining amour." Victor laughed slightly.

"You want to go sit somewhere else and continue this conversation?"

"Why would I want this to end," Victor whispered to himself before nodding in reply.

 **AN: So this is what happens when you jump back from writing you're English research paper to the thing you actually want to write. It also doesn't help that you're still hung up about not being able to see the new Beauty and the Beast movie and hope this is how the library scene in the movie goes. Yeah this chapter was the result of circumstances, but I still got to write Vicuuri which is always a plus. Warning next chapters are going to be Vicuuri center but who cares, we were born to ship it. See you next chapter.**


	13. What is love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

Life went on in the manor. Yuuri went on with his days exploring the manor. He mostly skated on the lake as much as he could before heading inside and conversing with Victor by the fire. The two conversed about literary works, daily life, each other's cultures, and other topics. Even with everyone else in the manor, Yuuri found that talking with Victor was his favorite part of the day.

"I'm serious," Victor argued with Yuuri.

"You can't be serious," Yuuri still couldn't believe it, "you're saying you'd rather eat a spider than dye your fur pink?"

"Yes, wouldn't you?"

"No, I would dye my hair pink."

"But with eating a spider you get it done and over by dying my fur who knows how long that will last."

"I can't stand spiders." Yuuri shuttered at the thought of them.

"Well how about you. Would you rather go without your favorite food for a year or," Victor thought for a moment, "have to cross-dress for an entire year?"

"I have gone over almost year without my favorite food but cross-dressing for a year." Yuuri starched the back of his head.

"Remember you have to pick one." Victor gave a heart shaped smile.

"I'll say going without my favorite food for a year."

Victor laughed and rolled on his back. "This game is really fun."

"Mari and I used to play it all the time, thunder storms, snow days, extremely quiet days, you name it." Yuuri laughed a little. "One time I asked her if she rather give up listening to her favorite boy band or watch videos of our dad drunk."

"What did she pick?" Victor inched closer axously.

"Watching videos of our dad drunk. It can funny sometimes."

"Are you the same drunk?"

"According to my sister yes."

"I would have loved to see that."

"No you wouldn't it's embarrassing."

"To you yes, to me it could be hilarious and you're insistent I don't makes me want to see it more!"

"Now I have at least the fact he'll never see it as a plus side to this curse," Yuuri whispered to himself, even turning his head so Victor could not hear.

"What was it like having a sibling?"

"Oh it was a great but it could be hectick. One minute we're fighting next minute I'm having an anxiety attack with her comforting me."

"They happen that fast!" Victor said in shock.

"No they've been rare but Mari has always been there to comfort me during all of them and besides I was just exaggerating."

"Is that really what it's like having siblings?"

"Yes, do you have any?" Yuuri asked out of curiousity.

"No my parents had me at an older age. They both died one night in an attack. I barely made it out if it wasn't for Georgi."

"Seriously!" Yuuri said in shock.

"That's how we met. I do wish we met under different circumstances."

"I met my friend Yuuko after some jerk punched me faced first in the snow and she threw a rock at him."

"Was it a big rock?"

"No idea. All I know that I was never picked on when Yuuko was around."

"Hey are you getting hungry?" Victor asked standing up.

"A little." Yuuri answered.

"Great I'll get us some food. Just don't leave before telling me this time."

Yuuri laughed. "I won't I promise."

* * *

Victor walked into the kitchen. He was sort of glad Yuuri didn't decide to follow him. Sure similar to the Japanese male, Victor looked forward to his next conversation with Yuuri. There was just something about him though, that Victor just couldn't point out but it made him feel weird around Yuuri.

"Surprise seeing you here Victor," the beast turned to see Yurio approaching him, "did Yuuri already head up to bed?"

"No," Victor answered the tabby, "I'm just getting us some food."

"Did you forget you can't walk on two legs again?" the tabby asked extremely annoyed. "I still don't understand how you were able to bring him food up to his room twice a day, every day."

"I wasn't going to let him starve," Victor tried to argue before whispering to himself "the stairs were a problem though."

"Life might be easier for you if you just."

"No Yuri we've been over this!" Yuri jumped back at Victor using his real name. "I can't do it."

"You can't do it or you don't want to." Yurio tried to get the truth out of Victor.

"I'm not doing it. I know it's a trap."

"How about talking to Mila. She said there's another way and maybe she can knock some sense into that over glamourized fairy princess." Yurio jumped on the counter.

"She will be unable to and I know. Georgi has an alternate motivation."

"I told you it was a bad idea to stick around with him."

"I was a naive fool Yurio and I'm not going to let it happen again."

"What about Yuuri?" Yurio asked out of and with caution.

"What about him? He's a nice person and seems to be very caring."

"I hate to alarm you but it could be fake. As far as we know Yuuri could be scare of you and,"

"Wait a minute!" Victor interrupted, "I thought you two had become friends!"

"We have but it could just be pariona I've devolped over the years. But I do why we can be a hundred percent sure."

"Please tell me!" Victor pleaded to Yurio.

"Ok all you have to do is ask him this," Yurio whispered the next part in Victor's ear, "also there's some food in that bag you can easily bring to him."

* * *

"Yuuri," Victor said through his teeth, "I got us some food." He dropped the bag and some fruit rolled out.

"Thanks Victor," Yuuri said taking an apple.

"Uh Yuuri," Victor began laying down next to him, "is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Sure," Yuuri answered taking a bite.

"What does love mean to you?"

Yuuri paused for a moment. That question was pretty odd and out of nowhere. Sure the two had become friends but Yuuri was not expecting Victor to ask a question like this. After an endless amount of minutes Yuuri could tell Victor was anxious for an answer. "What type of love?"

"Type of love?" Victor asked confused.

"Well according to my teacher," Yuuri explained nervously, "there are four types love. Love for family, love between a ruler and subjects."

"It doesn't matter the type," Victor responded covering Yuuri's mouth with his paw.

"Well I always thought of love as the most scacred feeling in the world."

Victor surprisingly didn't give a response to Yuuri's answer. He just sat there and stared at Yuuri.

"Think about it," Yuuri said after a while, "I can name only a few people who love me more than friends. I value these people more than anyone else I would do anything for and have more than I could imagine for them. They know that."

"It's your family isn't it," Victor said, "you're talking about your family aren't you."

"Of course I love them more than anyone. They would anything for me. I knew how much it broke them when they told me I couldn't go to Detroit because they couldn't afford it."

"Why would you want to go to Detroit of all places?"

"There was a really good skating coach there. If I could go there I might have been lucky enough to be coached by him."

"You really do like skating," Victor smiled as he said that.

"I have since I was twelve. I saved up for years to get my skates and when I finally did it was the happiest moment of my life." Yuuri couldn't resist lying on his back and thinking about the feeling on the ice.

 **AN: Yay another chapter done. I chose to give Victor a scene in this chapter because I couldn't take not writing from his perspective anymore. I might have to make some adjustments to make a few more small scenes like the Victor but it won't change much. See you next chapter.**


	14. Let's Battle I Think

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice**

Yuuri knew something was wrong when he heard a knock at his door at roughly 6 o'clock in the morning. Putting on his glasses he quickly rushed to his bed room door to find Phichit, Chris, and Minami standing there.

"Phichit is something wrong?" Yuuri asked the animals nervously.

"No," Phichit replied, "we wanted you on our snowball team."

"Snowball team?" Yuuri starched his head in confusion.

"It's a tradition we have," Minami said excitedly jumping up and down. "Every year we fight against each other is a giant snowball fight."

"And this year JJ's team claimed Victor," Phichit said upset, "I'm a hamster! I already has a big disadvantage!"

"Why haven't I heard of this?" Yuuri asked a bit upset about being left out.

"We didn't know if you would want to," Chris explained, "you were also already asleep when we went to see if you were interested."

"So will you do it?" Phichit pleaded.

"Sure I will," Yuuri answered smiling, "I'll see you later today."

"How about in an hour," Chris laughed slightly, "we want to get a head start on our fort."

"Got it, see you then."

* * *

For the rest of the hour, Yuuri prepared for the outside. He grabbed his thermals, warmest shirt along with pants, and put on his warmest jacket.

"There this should be good," Yuuri told himself once everything was on.

Walking down in the manor everything seemed normal until he reached the servants' quarters. It was very quiet. Yuuri soon realized why when he saw everyone else outside in the snow.

"Hi Yuuri," Victor greeted enthuisactsitly, "I'm glad you decided to join us today. Come stand next to me!"

"Sorry Victor I already promised to be on their team," Yuuri pointed to the others where Phichit tried to stick his tounge out but no one saw.

"That's not fair!" JJ agrued, "Yuuri wasn't hear when we picked teams this morning."

"That doesn't mean he can't play!" Chris defended.

"Well he should watch on the sidleines because this is,"

"Can I switch sides?!" Yurio hissed very angry. Yuuri turned and noticed Otabek was on Phichit's team as well.

"No Yurio that's against the rules."

"Не могу поверить, что снова застрял в этой команде!" Yurio reluctantly went back behind the currently still under construction fort.

"Yuuri could you help build the fort?" Chris requested, to which Yuuri nodded in response.

Quickly Yuuri kneeled down and started building the fort. Thankfully the snow was easily to manipulate into what the user wanted pretty easly.

"We need more tunnels," Phichit said popping his head out of the fort.

"Tunnels?" Yuuri asked puzzled.

"Not this again Phichit," Otabek said rolling a snow ball with his snout.

"You see," Phichit explained, "due to my small size I hide more in the frot then actually throw."

"Wait how do most of you throw snowballs?" Yuuri asked realizing this flaw.

"With these," Chris rolled up a small catapult.

"That does work." Yuuri said after examining it.

"Even with the catapults my small size prevents from using them" Phichit jumped back into the snow fort.

"Ignore him," Chris said to Yuuri, "Phichit is always like that. He's never been a fan of his small size."

"Okay I will." Yuuri said mentally making a note of this fact.

* * *

"Alright everyone ready?" JJ announced as everyone else proceeded to move into postion. "Then let the war begin!"

Soon the snowballs began flying everywhere. Everyone sans Phichit was involved in the fight. Each team seemed to have a couple of catapults at their disposals. The teams were also divided into three parts, the snowball makers, the catapult users, and wall rebuilders. Due to his apposable thumbs and quicker reacting time Yuuri was put as a wall rebuilder.

"Phichit get out here!" Chris ordered yelling into one of tunnels the hamster have dug throughout the course of the fight. "Yuuri if any tunnels are left exposed please fill them up."

"Hey Chris," JJ taunted from his side, "that's not very Italian of you, aren't you guys supposed to be nice."

"One I'm Swiss. Second isn't niceness your Canadian stereotype." At that moment Chris did a pose place his paw near his lips and puckering his lips. Unfortunately for the Persian the fox decided to hop down from the fort and when the Persian noticed he started to look only for the fox only for a snowball to hit him square in the face. Unlike Yurio who would hiss very loudly. Chris jumped down gracefully and returned the favor.

With all this going on Yuuri stuck to his job. He honestly was really glad to be a part of this. In his childhood he was never really invited to these thing, mostly because of his anxiety he would often refuse or panic during the actual fight, it would help him when Yuuko and Takeshi were with him. It at least gave him people he could easily talk to.

"So anyone has any new ideas?" Minako said to the team, only for everyone to shake heads in response.

"Hey who blocked up my tunnels?" Phichit yelled angrily only to release he fell into a trap. "Oops."

At lighting speed the hamster disappeared back into the fort before anyone could react to his appearance.

"I almost had him." Chris sulked into the snow and attempted to bury himself in it. "Dah freezing!"

"It's snow of course it's cold."

Yuuri laughed at the antics of the servant's. He really wished he was able to experience this growing up in Hasetu. This is what he wanted most in his life.

"Hey Victor," Yuuri called giving a slight devious smile.

"Yes Yuuri," Victor said before Yuuri tossed a snowball at his face. "Hey"

Yuuri fell back in the snow laughing and tried to say, "sorry I wasn't aiming for your, for your, FACE!"

"Oh you are so going to get it!" Victor said jumping over the fort.

Still laughing Yuuri managed to get to his feet before running away with Victor closely behind him. Not sure where the silver beast was and fear for surprise attack, Yuuri started running backwards.

"Ha got you!" Victor announced preparing to attack.

Yuuri tried to run away but soon tripped over his feet nervously. At that moment Victor pounced on him. The two found themselves falling together and before they knew it their lips touched in a kiss. It only lasted for the second and the two friends stared at each other for a minute.

"Did we just?" Yuuri asked as Victor nodded, "oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be Yuuri it was an accident." Victor smiled sitting up.

"Well that was my first kiss," Yuuri admitted with a laugh.

"Glad I was able to take it," Victor thought to himself.

"Are you guys alright?" Isabella asked hopping to where they were.

"We're alright," Yuuri answered standing up, "I just fell down."

"Okay the fighting in the teams got out of hand a bit so most of us are going inside."

"Want to go inside?" Yuuri nodded and followed Victor inside. As they walked in Yuuri couldn't help but notice a strange feeling on his lips.

 **AN: And done. Honestly I could have ended it with the kiss but that would be to chiche. Besides it was a second and yes a reference to episode 7. I just couldn't resist. I hope my explanation for how the fight works make sense. Glad everyone is enjoying see you next chapter!**

 **Translations:**

 **Не могу поверить, что снова застрял в этой команде: I cannot believe I'm stuck with this team again**


	15. Us Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

As Yuuri laid in bed that night he could not shake the feeling on his lips. A couple of times he found himself touching his lips with his hand. Every time he did he felt the feeling grow slightly.

"This is so weird," Yuuri said to himself rolling on to his back, "why can't I even pick this feeling? And why is it even there we only kissed for a second. A second!"

Yuuri rolled backed on his side. He didn't know why this was happening. When he touched his lips again he noticed the feeling was gone. He frowned a bit it was at that moment he realized he actually liked the feeling but had no idea why.

"Okay Yuuri," he told himself pulling his blankets closer," whatever you do don't make it awkward around Victor tomorrow. What happened between us was just an accident and it should not affect our friendship in any way." Yuuri proceeded to wrap himself up and once again try to fall asleep.

* * *

The next day Yuuri went outside to the lake and practiced his skating route. Similar to the previous night the feeling's absence was noticed and took Yuuri back a bit before he proceeded with his planned task. Letting the cold breeze embrace him, Yuuri started simple with a few spins before moving on to the jumps, especially the axels, which he always struggled with.

"If Yuuko could see me now," Yuuri said to himself smiling, "she wouldn't even believe it's me!"

After some more time skating Yuuri took a break sitting on the large rock near the lake. Leaning his back against the rock, he stretched his legs and sighed in relief. He started to rub his legs to ease the pain.

"I need this."

"Morning Yuuri!" Yuuri heard someone called out to him.

"Oh good morning Victor," Yuuri happily greeted his friend.

"How are you coming along with your skating practice?" Victor asked sitting down next to him.

"It's going well,"Yuuri stretched some more, "I still need work on my axels though."

"That's alright Yuuri before you know it preforming axels will be like second nature to you."

Yuuri laughed, "People have told me that all the time and I still haven't been able to perform them."

"Well if you keep telling yourself down you might never be able to get better."

Yuuri laid back he had previously received the advice Victor gave him many times before, mostly from his parents. He understood Victor was trying to help but over the years it had become some form of annoyance to him. For some reason when Victor said it wasn't as annoying it normally was. For some reason it made it made Victor seem like he was Yuuri's coach.

After a while Yuuri rose up and moved back onto the ice. He continued practicing for a while more. A couple times he would look back and saw Victor lying down watching. When Victor noticed Yuuri he also lifted his head and smile at him, Yuuri always smiled back. He couldn't help it Victor's smile, especially his wide, heart-shaped one was very contagious. Eventually a cold breeze swooped in, causing Yuuri to shiver.

"Would you like to go inside, Yuuri?" Victor asked taking noticing the shiver, to which Yuuri nodded in response.

* * *

Once inside the first thing Yuuri did was sit down by the fire that immediately warmed him up. Victor laid down next to him and Yuuri immediately laid down against him. Victor's fur felt like a soft pillow. It was so soft Yuuri couldn't help but rub against it. If he remained in this spot, Yuuri was sure he would fall asleep right where he was.

"You probably shouldn't stay outside to long," Victor advised his friend, "you wouldn't want to get sick."

"I can't get sick from being out to long," Yuuri tried defend himself but Victor still look at him concerned, "I'm serious Victor I once spent an entire day outside. I can handle a few hours outside."

"Well I'm just worried about," Victor stopped and looked down. Yuuri didn't need to hear anything else to know what Victor was trying to say.

"It's nothing much," Yuuri said not wanting his friend to be hurt, "I've never technically left the grounds. The lake is inside the manor fence so nothing will harm me there. I promise you."

"Well if you were to leave, once you came back you'd be safe."

"I sort if figure that part out myself." Yuuri admitted slightly blushing. "You did if I were to leave so I guessed if I left and came back I'd be fine."

"I guess that part is pretty obivious," Victor said pushing Yuuri closer to the fire in order to warm him up more as Yuuri gave a small shiver.

"I fine Victor." Yuuri tried to push Victor away but Victor suppier strength prevented him from doing so. "Would you stop doing this?"

"What?" Victor was confused at Yuuri's request. "You were shivering and didn't you want to warm up."

"But you didn't have to push me closer."

At the moment Victor stood up, causing Yuuri to fall back on the floor. Victor quickly apologized before leaving the room.

Yuuri sat close to fire. He was probably in the same spot he was before Victor tried to force him closer, if anything he was a little farther away. He found it weird that almost every time they were in this room Victor left for some reason. Before Yuuri fell into his own thoughts, Victor came back with a blanket in his mouth.

"Here you," he said placing the blanket over Yuuri, who immediately wrapped himself in it. Victor laid down next to him and Yuuri laid his head on Victor and rubbed it against his fur. "You really like this, don't you?"

Yuuri laughed. "I'm sorry, but it's so soft."

"It is?"

"I don't know I just like it so soft." He started petting gingerly.

"I guess I'm just used to it. As long as you just not braid it."

"There's no plan on me too. My sister never even taught to braid, so no worry no braiding from me."

Victor rolled on his back but Yuuri sat up before he did so he wouldn't fall down. Yuuri couldn't help but smile. Even with the kiss from yesterday Yuuri had avoided making their friendship awkward between them. There was just one thing we wanted to ask.

"Um Victor," Victor's head shot up before Yuuri asked. "Is it alright if we could eat dinner together." Yuuri couldn't believe he actually said and his heart was currently racing.

"I'd be delighted," Victor said with a smile that caused Yuuri's heart calm down.

 **AN: Yes another chapter done. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. This is personally my favorite work I've written and I'm going to work hard for everyone to finish this for everyone. But we still have a few more chapters to go. See you next chapter.**


	16. Before Dinner Nerves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

Victor paced around his room nervously. Yuuri had asked him to join him for dinner last night and he of course was excited for it. Unfortunately there were some things that the beast couldn't ignore. He only had one idea to help with this and decided to act on it.

A little while later Chris and Yurio walked into Victor's room and for some reason JJ was following them.

"Ignore him," Yurio pointed to JJ, "he followed us up here."

"It's been a while since any of us have been up," JJ said even though everyone knew it was true, "something has to be up."

"Would you please leave JJ?" Victor asked trying to how annoyed he felt.

"Oh come I can help, with my JJ style." JJ stood on his hind legs and tried to pose before he fell over.

"I do think that will help." Chris told him, much to the latter's annoyance.

"It will and you know it."

"I have my doubts." Chris looked away as he said that.

"Aww, good way to hide that you care about me," JJ put one of his front legs around Chris's shoulder, "now I think we can finally."

Would you stop chatting it up so we can see what Victor's problem is?!" Yuurio yelled causing the other two to jump back a little before Yurio turned to Victor. "Now what is the problem?"

"Well Yuuri invited me to have dinner with him tonight," Vivtor began.

"Did you say yes?" Chris asked nervously.

Victor nodded before saying, "the problem is as someone likes to point out I have a tendency to forget I'm a quadruped. Which might make it hard for the two of us to have a civilized meal. I'm worried about weirding him out."

"Well you do somethings have a bad memory," Yurio put it bluntly, "the only one worse is that JJ forgets that him messing up Chris's nationality was only funny the first time."

"No it's Chris forgetting his own nationality that is," Yurio stuffed his paw in JJ's mouth before he could say anything else. "Continue Victor."

"How am I supposed to survive this meal without embarrassing myself?"

"I have an idea," Chris cheered very enthusiastically, "We play some romantic music that way Yuuri will be so into the mood he won't notice."

"And how about we also blindfold him," JJ added sarcastically.

/"I blindfold might work," Victor mumbled to himself.

"We're not doing that," Yurio objected, "if you were so nervous why did you even say yes?"

Victor paused for a moment. Even though the yellow tabby was the kind of person or cat to ask that kind of question, it still came unexpectantly to the beast. "Well it was surp of the moment. Not to mention Yuuri sounded extremely nervous making it impossible to turn him down. He was doing the cute thing he does where holds his hands together with his nervous smile."

"Okay we get it, you didn't want to hurt his little feelings," JJ teased and made little kissing noises.

"Stop that," Yurio complained, "you're not helping!"

"That's not true" JJ protested very annoyed. "I'm the only here who even gave a solution to the problem."

"Were not blindfolding Yuuri," Chris disagreed.

"Well I'd like to hear your idea."

"Alright then," Crhis paused and walked around for a moment before saying, "how about we simply serve food that Victor could eat without any trouble."

"I like my idea better."

"It works," Yurio agreed with Chris, "we could serve sandwiches, maybe a salad. We defiantly have to avoid soup. Drinks will also be hard. What do you think Victor?"

"I'm mixed on it," Victor admitted quietly, "it's a good idea and it will work, but I don't know. I feel like it should be special." He let out a sigh.

Chris gaze a small smile he knew exactly was going on with Victor. He walked up to Victor and placed his paw on Victor's shoulder. "I understand Victor. You really wanted to make Yuuri happy and not disappoint him."

"Well I always thought, since he arrived it's been hard on Yuuri," Victor buried his head in his arms. "If only I didn't get this whole place cursed."

"It's not you're Victor," Yurio walked over to him, "if you didn't tell Yakov about Georgi who knows what could have happened."

"I ruined Yuuri's life I don't know how I'll be able to forgive myself."

"You didn't know what would happen at the time and Yuuri's only been here what three almost four months, out of how many years this curse has been in effect. Now listen to me, we're going to help Yuuri have a good time tonight no matter what. I'll even make my pirozhki if you like."

"I don't know," Victor said still a little upset.

"We'll help," Chris added with JJ nodding to agree with him for once. "Okay let's start simple. What is his favorite food?"

"Oh that easy," Victor answered almost immediately, "it's called katsudon. It's also known as a pork cutlet bowl. From what he told me it's served on rice in a bowl. Not the best thing for me."

Everyone started thinking for a moment. After a while Yurio said, "I think I have solution to that problem. It might not work as I plan but I'll try it if you want?"

"Oh please do, it will make Yuuri so happy!"

"I have an idea to make the night more special," Chris added seemingly pleased with himself. "Music. With some nice background music it will certainly make the night so beautiful."

"That's a great idea," Victor said jumping up, "Yuuri will absolutely love it."

"Oh yeah some nice rock music," JJ cheered.

"No classical," Chris objected, "rock and roll will be too distracting."

"Oh Yuuri will be speechless!" Victor cheered enthusiastically.

* * *

"Are you sure I should wear this?" Yuuri asked looking himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black top with a clear extension on one side and black pants. The whole ensemble was covers in glitter and spots of shiny pieces.

"Yes you look great in it," Phichit said admiring it.

"It suits you really well," Minami agreed smiling.

"But it looks like I would wear this to a skating competition not a simple dinner."

"Simple dinner right," Phichit said suspiciously, "you asked Victor to a simple dinner."

"Well it's supposed to be a friendly one," Yuuri tried to defend himself.

"Of course you and Victor are such good friends." Phichit smiled widely.

"I'm serious Phichit."

"I believe you Yuuri," Minami announced, much to Phichit's annoyance. As fast as he could Phichit made his way to Minami, who was laying on Yuuri's bed. Yuuri decided to ignore, knowing with a good chance what Phichit would say.

"Minami we've been over," Phichit whispered to the deer, "Yuuri and Victor feel more than that."

"But Yuuri seems to disagree with you," Minami objected but sounded a little hurt.

"Because he's not ready to admit it in front of us," Phichit explained as if he was an expert on the subject, "he wants to confess to Victor by himself before anyone else. So he's going to do it tonight at dinner. It's going to be so romantic."

"What are you wearing Yuuri?" Minako asked in surprised.

"It's what Phichit thinks I should wear tonight," Yuuri explained to the swan, who appeared to be dragging something with her.

"If you're going to do a dance performance yes but not for dinner," she pulled that bag to him, "why don't you put this on."

After a while Yuuri emerged. He liked this outfit more than the one Phichit suggested. It was blue top with sliver trimming, it looked like something a fairytale prince would wear.

"Now I think you're ready," Minako cheered.

"You know what," Yuuri announced, "I think I am."

 **AN: Done. After I wrote the Victor scene a few chapters ago I thought about writing a chapter with a main focus on him. When this idea came to mind I just had to write it. I know Yuuri's part was short but I couldn't make it longer without it dragging. See you next chapter.**


	17. Evermore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri on Ice.**

Victor sat anxiously in the manor's dining room would be down at any moment and everything was set perfectly for the night. He had to give the servants much credit, even JJ, they really put in the effort to transform the dining room. It looked like something out of an old story book and he loved it. He knew Yuuri would love it too.

Yuuri stood at the top of the staircase. Minako had convinced to push his bangs back and was trying to get to not having his bangs in his eyes. Taking a deep breath he started to descend the staircase.

As Yuuri descended the staircase Victor was speechless. He couldn't believe how good Yuuri looked right now with his hair slicked back and the blue suit top really suited him. If he wasn't covered in fur Victor were cover Victor would be heavily blushing. He couldn't help it Yuuri looked amazing. Luckily Yuuri was too busy admiring the décor to notice Victor admiring him.

"Good evening Yuuri," Victor greeted as Yuuri started to reach the bottom, "I see you are admiring the décor."

"Good evening Victor," he responded reaching the bottom of the staircase, "the dining room looks so lovely tonight."

"Well don't thank me thank the servants. They're the ones who put all the work into making this place look," He paused for a moment. "magical."

"It certainly does look it," Yuuri smiled as he looked around.

"Would you like to sit down?" Victor motioned to the table. Yuuri nodded in response and the two walked over. Yuuri sat in one of the chairs and Victor pushed him in before taking a seat himself.

Yuuri picked what he thought was salad fork and started to eat the salad in front of him. Victor was currently staring at his. He was glad that there wasn't soup in front of him but he was still to attempt to eat it.

"Do you not like salad?" Yuuri asked taking notice to Victor's lack of eating.

"Oh I do it's just," Victor paused for a moment, "I can't figure out what is salad fork."

"I think it's that slightly shorter." Yuuri held up his salad fork and normal one to compare them.

"Thank you," he said with still hint of being nervous in his voice. Picking up his fork proved to be difficult. Every time he came close the fork fell down back on the table. He still wasn't able to eat it.

Even though Victor was busy from trying to eat and hide his struggles, Yuuri quickly took notice of it. Taking a piece of lettuce in his hands. Victor took notice and Yuuri encouraged him to follow suite. Victor couldn't help but smile and repeated making it easier from him the two. Both smiled at each other, soon the two heard music playing in the background.

"Where's that coming from?" Yuuri asked a little confused of the music's sudden appearance.

"Probably from the main entrance," Victor answered. "A few of the servants are probably playing."

"It's really good music," Yuuri complemented.

"They haven't played in so long," Victor reminisced, "I missed it over the years."

"Must have been pretty boring here."

"It was and that feeling grew as all those years past. It's been so long I've lost track of time."

Trying to change the subject Yuuri quickly said, "I think I know the song they're starting to play."

"You do?" Victor asked in surprised as some servants took the bowls away.

"Yes, it's called Evermore."

"Hmm, Evermore. This is a really good song."

"I love this part!" Yuuri bolted excitedly in his seat and started to sing qeitly. "And know she'll never leave me, even as she runs away."

Victor smiled as Yuuri continued singing. He had a beautiful voice. He didn't dare interrupt his singing. He could feel so much passion even in the quiet whispers. The sweetness and the sorrow as he perfectly matched each note was like the most beautiful angle as descended from heaven. Yuuri got a quick glace of Victor admiring and stopped singing.

"Why did you stop?" Victor asked a little upset that he stopped.

"Oh I was just thirsty," Yuuri quickly answered taking a sip from the glass next to him with a hint of blush on his face.

"Well you have a very beautiful voice," Victor complimented him with a smile.

"You really think so?" the on Yuuri's face grew as some servants brought out the main course. "Aww Yurio made pirozhki."

"He is really good at it," Victor said as he picked on of them up. "He actually asked if he could make them."

"That's nice of him." Picked one up and bit into it surprised by the taste.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked concerned.

"It just tasted like a katsudon" Yuuri looked inside his bitten pirozhki, "there's pork in here."

"Is something wrong about it?" Victor asked after taking a bite, it was really good.

"Well I don't think I ever told Yurio my favorite food was katsudon and if I did I don't think he knows what it is."

"He probably guessed," Victor responded.

"Well it was a very lucky guess."

The two continued eating for a while and conversing. All the while the music played in the background. Yuuri found himself swaying to it multiple times. He couldn't resist it was some of the most beautiful music he ever heard. Even after the two finished the music kept on playing.

"You want to go into the grand entrance and listen to the music?" Yuuri suggested after a while standing up.

"I would love to Victor answered," standing up as well.

The two walked into the grand entrance. It was most dark with candles lit giving most of the light in the room. The servants were playing in the corner and Yuuri couldn't make it out them.

"I don't think I know this song," Yuuri said trying to restart the conversation.

"Huh," Victor said surprised, "you don't, it's called History Maker."

"Whoever is playing the piano did a good job on the opening." Yuuri sat down with Victor immediately sitting right next to him. The two were very close, with Yuuri being able to rub his head against Victor's fur.

"And now they're playing dancing music," Victor said annoyed, "I literately have two left feet."

"Hey that doesn't matter," Yuuri rubbed Victor's head to console him, "we can still listen and sit here."

The two sat together peacefully as the music played. The songs ranged from upbeat to more somber but still filled the room. Yuuri could sit forever with Victor next to him it was prefect. All of sudden the door opened causing the music to halt abruptly.

A freezing air quickly filled the room causing Yuuri to shiver. As soon as the door opened Victor jolted up. After making a small gesture the musicians fled the room. Out of the corner of his eye Yuuri could a few of the servants peeking out from the door.

"Why hello old friend," the figure said gesturing allowing Yuuri to see that he was holding some sort of stick in his right hand, "it's been years hasn't it."

"You're not welcome here," Victor growled as the figure walked in, "Georgi."

Yuuri stepped back. This was Georgi, the one responsible for the manor's curse. He didn't know what he expected but Georgi looked young but went heavy on the blue make up espically around the eyes.

"What Victor," Georgi argued, "I can't visit my dear old friend who I haven't seen in years. That is very rude Victor."

"You know all too well why you're welcome here. Now go away!"

"But I haven't met your new friend yet." Georgi gestured to Yuuri who gulped nervously.

"You wouldn't want to."

"Now Victor can't we let bygones be bygones." Yuuri couldn't help but notice a hint of sinister in Georgi's grin.

"Never, you hurt the ones close to me and you'll never be forgiven for that."

Georgi approached them. "But it could be worse I could have a time limit where at the end they turn into mindless animals with the only way of telling how long you have left is rose. That's too cruel I need you here safe and just the way you are."

At the moment the blue light from Yuuri's dream started glowing. Georgi raised his staff and it cast from it. Victor went to atrack him but the spell went right passed him hitting Yuuri.

"No! Don't you dare!" But it was too late Yuuri was gone. Gone from the mansion.

 **AN: Am I evil for ending this here hopefully not. But I needed an ending and this was a good one to me. I did tell Georgi would be important. If you guys want to know what happened to Yuuri see you next chapter.**

 **PS: I finally saw Beauty and the Beast last Friday it was amazing!**


	18. Her Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

Yuuri felt himself land on something cold. Stand up he found that he had landed in a pile of snow. Looking around he saw he was surrounded by woods.

"Oh no," he said, "oh no, oh no. I'm out of the manor grounds!"

He started panicking. "What do I do? I need to get back to the manor quickly but I have no idea where I am!"

Yuuri ran in circles for a while. He had no idea what to do. For one thing he had no idea where he was and how to get back. A short time later he heard a shriek behind him. "Yurio?"

"You think you like that you over glamourized fairy princess?" Yurio shouted, "oh great he teleported me too."

"Yurio where are we?" Yuuri asked him kneeling down.

"At least we ended up in the same place," Yurio sighed relieved, "JJ and I attacked Georgi as so you were teleported I was the one he managed to teleport. Victor looked ready to pounce on him."

"I have to get back soon," Yuuri was still panicked even with Yurio there, "if not."

"Try not to panic too much," Yurio placed his paw on Yuuri's leg, "it might it worse."

"But do you have any idea where we are?" Yuuri stood up as Yurio walked towards a tree.

"I have my suspicions, but we'll have to walk a bit." Yurio walked away from the tree and into the woods with Yuuri close behind.

* * *

Victor didn't know what to think, Yuuri was gone and he had no idea where. Georgi meanwhile was smiling gleefully like he planning this for years. Victor couldn't handle it anymore his mind went blank and growled pouncing on the faerie.

Victor rose up from where was lying, finally snapping out of the trace. Blood now covered his teeth as Georgi started holding his right arm.

"Honestly Victor did you have to act out like that," Georgi exclaimed trying to hide that he was wincing in pain. "I know you're a beast but attacking an innocent."

"You're not innocent," Victor growled, "you've hurt everyone close to me!"

"You hurt me too Victor, we used to be such close friends but things are what they are. If you didn't tell Yakov what happened, nothing would be this bad." As he said that he slowly walked into the doorway, using as much strength in his right arm could use and teleported himself out. Victor stood there for a moment before walking away out of sight.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Yuuri asked still unsure about the tabby's sense of direction.

"A hundred percent positive," Yuurio exclaimed confidently, "look over there."

Yuuri glanced over where Yurio was pointing. In the far distance he could make out a faint light. "Where is that coming from?"

"A small village that has just what we need to get home."

"Why would Georgi send us here of all places?"

"This is where Anya is from, not to mention it's probably the longest distance he could teleport us."

"What do you mean?" He understood the Anya part but not the distance part.

"Well turns out that Georgi has done similar stunts like his one with Anya. After that he had no more warnings and was banished from the Faerie Realm. Banishment is a death sentence for faeries. It means they can't go back and overtime become moral. A side effect of that their magic becomes that of a moral magician."

"But how could curse everyone with moral magic?"

"He still had most of his faerie magic at the time, allowing him too implement the curse."

"Honestly that guy sounds crazy." Yuuri wrapped his arms around him after shivering from the cold

"Believe me he is. I never really liked him but I never said anything to Victor I knew he would just shrug it off as me being jealous or something." Yurio paused for a moment with Yuuri following suite.

"But what did he mean by just the way you are." Yuuri gestured to the tabby

"This is hard to explain but think of us as Georgi's life force. As long as the curse is in place Georgi is still immortal due to his faerie magic still being active."

"That's sort of confusing."

"As far as I know Yakov didn't make the rules of magic." Yurio started walking again. After a while Yuuri could make out what looked like a small villag. "We're here Ayna's old village."

* * *

Victor opened the door to his room. He had walked all the way up there in silence. Isabella, Minako, and others tried to comfort him but he ignored them. As he walked in his mind flashbacked to the night he and Yuuri were here together and for once Victor didn't feel like a beast. He laid down on the floor and mind went only to Yuuri.

"Yuuri," he whispered even though he knew no one would answer. "Yuuri I miss you."

At that moment his eyes started filling with tears. His faced unchanged he let himself cry over his lost beloved Yuuri.

* * *

"Okay put these on," Yurio dragged some warmer clothes to Yuuri.

"Don't these belong to someone?" Yuuri asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter we're only going to be here a few hours and if someone notices we'll already be out of here."

Putting on the clothes Yuuri couldn't believe how much warmer they were. It did feel a bit upsetting to leave the clothes behind but he had no choice, even if he felt like he was leaving the last part he had of Victor.

"Okay so here's the thing you need to know," Yurio started to explain, "I won't being able to talk to you in the village, so you got to keep your game up and don't tell anyone about the curse, Victor or Georgi."

"Okay got it," Yuuri said straightening up before marching in with Yurio right behind.

As Yuuri walked in the village he couldn't help but notice how much this village reminded him of home. It was very small and there wasn't many large buildings. Back at Hatsetu the hot springs was the tallest building in the whole town, here none of the buildings came close to it. All the houses looked the same and it was to tell what the right one was.

"Excuse me young man," Yuuri turned to see an elderly women greet him, "Are you looking for something because if it's your cat he's right behind you."

"Oh no," Yuuri immediately responded trying to hide that he was nervous, "Yurio here is very loyal to me, he follows me everywhere. I got separated from my family in the woods and I came here to see if anyone had a phone."

"Sorry young man but there's very little service out so we don't have phones, but how about you come inside to warm up and have a nice warm drink." The women frowned at him.

Yuuri looked down nervously but he could see from the corner of his eye Yurio nodding he nodded.

"Come along then. I don't want you freezing out here anymore. Also if you don't mind I would like to know name."

"It's Yuuri." He said not worrying about hiding his identiy.

"Yuuri, that's a nice name." The smiled as she started walking towards her home.

Yuuri started following the women to her home. As they walked he couldn't help but notice that people were staring at him. Yuuri couldn't help but bury his head in his jacket, it was very awkward for him.

"We're here," the women smiled as they approached a small home. This home was smaller than the most of the homes here. It also appeared to more worn down than the others. Yuuri refused to say anything as to not hurt the woman's feeling. "Warning it's a little crowded in there."

The two people and cat walked inside the home. In the main room a small group of people were sitting at the table. What stood out to Yuuri was a girl sitting in the corner with long black, wavy hair in her face and her head looking down.

"Everyone this Yuuri," the women said, "I brought him here to warm up after the poor thing was lost in the woods."

"Welcome Yuuri," the elder man at the table greeted happily, "come and sit down."

"Go one," the elder women encouraged, "I'll make you some tea."

"The name's Dmitri," the elder man shook Yuuri's hand as he sat down.

"Don't worry about my father," the man next to him said, "we never have visitors here. Even from the other villagers."

"That's odd you guys seem so nice," Yuuri complimented.

"Well many years ago we had a sort of incident." The man glanced to the girl behind him nervously. "My name is Roman and my mother's name is Vera."

"Nice to meet you." Yuuri gave him a smile and at the moment the other people greeted and introduced themselves so fast that Yuuri couldn't keep track. After awhile Vera placed an old cup full of tea in front of Yuuri.

"Drink up," she smiled gently, "it will help warm you up."

"Thank you," Yuuri said taking a sip. The tea was warm and very sweet.

"So Yuuri," Dmitri started to ask causing to Yuuri to look up, "how did you find your way to our little village."

"Well," Yuuri quickly took another sip of tea, "my family and I were driving when we crashed. We couldn't find service. So we decided to split up and meet back there in a few hours. After a while I went back and found no side of them causing me to look around more and I ended up wandering here."

"I'm sorry about that Yuuri," Dmitri comforted him as Roman patted him on the back. "I wish there was something we could do to help you."

"There is one thing," everyone turned to the girl in the corner. Yuuri looked at her the girl still had hair in her face but was now standing up. "But I would need Yuuri to follow me to the attic alone."

"Anya you don't mean," Dmitri worried as Anya nodded, "go on Yuuri she will help you."

Yuuri gulped and followed Anya upstairs. Even Yurio stayed behind with the only child at the table starting to pet him. The two people walked quietly together. Yuuri couldn't help but notice the girl's hands moving nervously. The two reached a latter and Anya started to climb it almost immediately reaching it. Not wanting to break it Yuuri waited until she had finished. Once inside he saw that Anya was pulling up the chest.

"What is in that?" Yuuri asked pointing to the chest.

"Something I've been trying to get rid of for a while." Anya opened the chest. Inside Yuuri saw a piece of parchment, a rose, and some other wrapped items. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Yuuri sat next to her.

"A while I go I was a relationship and at first I thought it was the best thing to ever happen to me," Anya picked up the rose and was moving it her fingers, "unfortunately the spark ended. I tried breaking off with his but he thought it was a joke. Soon I met someone new and I went out with him. I ended it with my boyfriend again and he snapped. Turns out he was a faerie with issues. With his magic he killed my new boyfriend and cursed me."

Yuuri couldn't help but be taken back. At the moent he knew who she was. This Anya was the same one Georgi had dated and cursed.

"This rose," Ayna held up it up to the window, "as long as this rose is still blooming I will not age."

"I'm sorry." Yuuri comforted immediately simpiazing with her but decided against telling her about his own curse.

"Please take this," Anya handed him the parchment, "it's a map that can show you wherever you need to go. It will help you find your family. My ex gave it to me before I ended it. You need more than I do."

"Don't worry it will not go to waste."

 **AN: I hope I got Anya's personality right in this chapter. She wasn't in the anime in person much. I did have to change her personality to emphasize her being cursed. I wasn't originally wasn't going to have her appear but I decided it would make sense to have her appear. Now all you reviewers know what happened to Yuuri and see you next chapter.**


	19. Journeying Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

Yuuri walked back to the main room with Anya close behind him. He held the map close to him, his key to reuniting with Victor.

"Could you wait here for a second?" Anya asked standing in a door way to a room.

"Uh sure," Yuuri responded giving her smile as she disappeared inside.

Yuuri looked at the map in his hands. It was a light brown and seemed blank except for the village and the surrounding woods. He started to trace the path and noticed that he noticed that it started to move at the path of his finger.

"I guess this is how this works," Yuuri guessed as the map continued to move.

"Yuuri," he turned when Anya reemerged from the room holding a small bag, "take this. It belonged to my lover it will be easier to hold the map in. I have no need for it anymore."

Yuuri eyed the small bag. It was able to around his shoulder. It wouldn't be able to hold much but it would do. Taking it he placed it over his shoulder and smiled at her. "Thank you."

The two walked back into the kitchen where everyone minus the kid was sitting at the table. Anya walked back to her seat by the fire.

"Where's," Yuuri started to ask before Yurio ran from under the table, "oh there you are."

"Kitty come back," the little kid called back from under the table crawling after the tabby.

"Sorry about that," Yuuri told the kid picking up Yurio, "my cat, Tabby, is very shy around others."

The kid frowned and crawled back under the table. Yuuri started petting Yurio's head causing the tabby to unintentionally purr.

"Come sit back down," Vera requested which Yuuri obliged. Once he sat down he loosen his grip on Yurio, who immediately settled into his lap.

"Your cat is really close to you," Roman said in surprised.

"It wasn't always like that, it took a while but I'm glad it work out." At the moment Yurio purred and rubbed his head against Yuuri's chest, smiling.

"Yuuri you are going to spend the night?" Vera asked, "it's much warmer and safer than be outside at night."

Yurio looked up at himas to signal that is was alright. "I don't see why not."

"Alright then I'll set up a bed for you." Vera walked out of the room and the other members of the family started asking Yuuri more questions and to the best of his ability he answered them, but all the while his mind drifted back to Victor longing just be back with him.

* * *

Victor hardly left his bed since Yuuri's disappearance. Once or twice he walked to the window hoping to see his beloved running towards back calling his name.

"I never thought it could this lonely," Victor said to himself, "how did I even live without Yuuri beforehand. It's like there's a hole missing in my heart."

Victor rolled on his back staring at the ceiling. It all seemed so useless in the few hours or however long it's been. Rolling on to his side he reached out like the night Yuuri was here right next to him. He remember getting Yuuri on his back and carrying him to his room. Amongst all the struggle he was able to get him comfortably into his bed and had more ease tucking the young boy in. Worried about his safety Victor got himself comfortable next to his bed.

Victor rolled up tighter in a ball. "Oh Yuuri where are you? Where are you?"

* * *

The next morning Yuuri ate breakfast with Anya's family. At point Yuuri turned sympathetically at her sitting alone.

"I feel so bad her," Dmitri said upsettingly noticing Yuuri looking at her, "she had a mishap with magic years ago and became a recluse to us. She believes she caused all of us problems for something that was out of her control."

"I hope she gets better," Yuuri said remembering what he learned about her last night.

"Would you like another roll Yuuri?"

"No thank you, I actually think I should be heading off soon."

"Are you going to be alright out there Yuuri?" Vera asked concerned.

"Of course," he assured the elder women, "I have a feeling I'll fine my family soon enough. I'm worried if I stay too long they'll start to panic."

"I understand, I would do the same if my children went missing."

Once breakfast was finished Yuuri said goodbye to Anya's family. Yuuri tightened the satchel around his shoulder. Yurio ran quickly out of the house and behind Yuuri's with the kid chasing him.

"Be safe out there Yuuri," Roman encouraged holding the kid back, "hope you find your folks soon."

"Thank you for everything," Yuuri said.

Yuuri started walked out of the village. He didn't bother pulling out the map just now so he wouldn't attract suspicion. Yurio followed close behind. Unlike Yuuri, Yurio didn't look around the village. The two reached the end of the village when Yuuri heard some whisper his name.

"Anya," Yuuri said surprised as he noticed her hiding behind the trees.

"I just wanted to say goodbye and good luck," she said, "and if you see anyone with spiked hair and over used eye shadow. Tell him to watch out."

"Don't worry," Yuuri started to say angrily, "I will."

Yuuri wanted to say more but he saw Anya surround herself in rose petals. "I no longer belong to your world. I haven't for many years. My life was ruined by him! Like you I must leave, everyone will be better off. I could only leave if he was dead or I had no attachments to him." She stopped her voice was getting louder with every sentence. She took a deep breath before speaking again quieter. "Please Yuuri that map was my last attachment to him I want you to find need for it after your done."

"I'll try," Yuuri said clutching the scathel.

"Goodbye Yuuri," Anya said as she started to disappear into the petals, "I hope you get home soon."

"That was weird," Yuuri said after she was gone.

"Huh I knew he cast an ageless spell on her," Yurio started to say, "I didn't think he turn her into a spirit."

"Wait faeries can do that?" Yuuri said in shock.

"From what I've heard it's a hard spell to do. Well we should better get off we wasted enough time already."

Pulling out the map Yuuri started tracing along it trying to find where the mansion was on it. After a bit he tried to see if the back had instructions but it was lacking. Then Yuuri placed his hand on it and pictured the mansion in his head. When he opened his eyes a red path drew itself across the map.

"Let's go this way," he said pointing in the direction of the path the map showed.

"You got the map, lead way." Yurio said before Yuuri started walking. Yurio behind himwas able to wisper out his earshot, "I hope everyone's okay."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Victor since last night?" Chris asked the other servants who each shook their heads.

"Why is Yuuri back?" Phichit asked hopefully.

"Sadly no, I'm just worried about Victor with Yuuri gone."

"I don't think he even noticed Yurio's absence," Isabella added.

"Great the one person who keep him somewhat sane." JJ added.

"But did you see Victor last night?" Phichit asked jumping to JJ, "he went to his beast mind almost right away when Yuuri disappeared. He barely noticed us after Georgi left."

"You think he would at least mention that Yurio was gone after he bit Georgi."

"Well how would you feel if all of sudden a hawk swooped in and took Isabella away?" Minako asked the fox.

"Don't even mention that thought." JJ tried his best to sooth Isabella who also freaked out at Minako's question.

"See," Phichit started to point out, "you would freak out if your love was taken away."

"You know I could eat you."

"JJ!" Chris scolded, "we agreed after the curse was place that we not eat each other or anything of the sort."

"Oh please I'm not an animal."

"Then don't threaten to eat Phichit!"

"Not to mention," Isabella whispered to him, "Phichit is a little sensitive about being a hamster."

"How do you think I feel about being a fox and you being a rabbit? I love you more than anything and in the wild we're predator and prey."

"Wow JJ loves someone that's not himself," Minami said.

"I can't help it," JJ pulled Isabella close to him.

"I love you too JJ," Isabella said to calm JJ down, "if not why would I agree to marry you."

"I just wish there was something we could do?" Minami asked, "to help everyone."

* * *

The day went well for the two Yuris. The map took the two across the woods. When Yuuri held his hand against the map it showed that the two were on the right path.

"Uh Yurio?" Yuuri asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Yurio looked up at him.

"How much time to I have to get back, you know until?"

"Honestly Yuuri, I don't have any idea. Knowing Georgi he probably spend the process up when teleported you and the fact that it's winter. Never less we have to get you back as soon as possible."

"I'm getting really scared now," Yuuri thought to himself.

"We should probably find a place to rest for the night."

"Good idea."

The two walked for a bit more, before finding a clearing in the woods. They gathered up a bunch of sticks and built them up into a pile. Yuuri took two sticks and rubbed them together for a while until he was able to get a spark. The red flames immediately warmed the two up. Opening the satchel and pulled out some of the food that Vera had packed for them. Pulling out a roll he split in half and gave one to Yurio.

"It's not much but it's something."

"I could probably catch something for us," Yurio suggested after taking another bite of bread.

"I don't know," Yuuri said searching in the satchel, "we don't have the tools to prepare any meat you catch."

"What about some berries?"

"They could be poisonous!"

"How about we use the map to find food. You were able get it to show a path home so maybe it could find us food."

"That could work, but I'm," Yuuri gave a loud yawn, "kind of tired right now."

"I kind of am too," Yurio agreed stretching himself and yawning as well.

Yuuri found the warmest spot in the fire. Using the satchel as a pillow he fell quickly asleep. Yurio waited until the fire died down before rolling up next to Yuuri and falling asleep himself.

* * *

Victor looked outside the window for the umpteenth time that night. Every gust of wind, every rustling of the leaves, every single footstep in the manor sounded like Yuuri had returned. It wasn't helpful that Victor didn't fall asleep the previous night and hadn't eaten anything all day. Walking back to his bed he laid down on his back. Glancing over to his nightstand he noticed the Yuuri's birthday present to him sitting upon it.

"I'm so glad he gave me this," Victor said picking the book and holding it closely.

Looking through it he saw all the pages and work that Yuuri had put into it. The Japanese boy had told him that Yurio had helped him make it by providing Russian translations and some of drawings. Victor tell what Yurio had helped him with it but he appreciated it, with Yuuri's disappearance in his life made it appreciate the book even more then he already had.

"Oh Yuuri," Victor started tracing the drawing on the page he was on, "why must everything remind of you. I could read this forever."

Turning the page Victor smiled at everything he read and saw. He could see all the hard work that Yuuri put in and found himself falling asleep reading it.

 **AN: Wow is this story coming along so well. I forgot to mention the reason I brought Yurio along just so Yuuri wouldn't be alone. I can't believe almost 100 people have favorited this story. See you next chapter.**


	20. Almost There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

 **Edit: Had to republish do to problems. Sorry to everyone.**

The next few days went on as a schedule. Yuuri and Yurio woke up, started walking, would stop to find food, and near nightfall they would find a clearing to settle down for the night. Once settled Yuuri would start a fire before opening his satchel and pulling out some food for the two. Shortly thereafter Yuuri would quickly fall asleep with Yurio watching the fire. Yuuri found it weird despite being out in the wild, it was some of the best sleep she ever had.

"How close do you think we are?" Yuuri asked after a few days of this.

"I'm not sure," Yurio answered drawing in the snow, "if I were to guess I say we're about two to three days away."

"I hope it isn't too long." Yuuri looked out into the woods. He could almost hear Victor's voice calling his name. "I'm going to go to sleep now." After lying down Yuuri soon found himself drifting into sleep.

* * *

"Victor!" Yuuri called out nervously. Looking around he found nothing of the beast. "Victor!"

"Yuuri!" Victor's voice called out causing Yuuri to smile widely.

"Victor I'm coming." Yuuri ran in the direction of Victor's voice. With step he could hear Victor's voice getting louder. He couldn't wait to be reunited with Victor and embrace him tightly. As the voice got louder Yuuri opened his arms ready to hug Victor. Soon he saw the outline of Victor in the distance and increased his running speed. When they got close, about to hug a strong blast knocked them apart.

"Huh?" Yuuri said before looking up in fear. A giant Georgi had appeared laughing manically. "No!"

"Who think you can stop me?" Georgi asked still laughing. Raising his arms two giant vines emerged from the ground with one holding Victor to the ground and the other wrapping around Yuuri before raising him into the air. "Say goodbye Victor!"

"Yuuri!"

"Yuuri!" the voice had changed, "Yuuri!"

"What the?" Yuuri woke up quickly, looking around he saw he was in the spot where he fell asleep on. "Phew, it was just dream."

"You should be glad you woke up," at that moment Yuuri noticed that Yurio was standing on his chest, "if not I would have gone out and found a stick."

"I guess I slept a little too long."

Yurio looked down at the ground before speaking again. "Actually Yuuri, if I'm correct, you've been asleep for over twelve hours. It was barely nightfall when you fell asleep and now the sun has been risen for a while."

"Does that mean?" Yuuri started to ask with a gulp.

"Sadly," Yurio jumped off of Yuuri's chest, "I believe your condition is getting worse. It won't be long until you die."

"Oh, no we have to get going," Yuuri jumped up and grabbed the satchel and map. As soon as he did he felt a rush to his head and it felt like he was being stabbed there.

"Are you alright?" Yurio asked concerned.

"Yeah just a head rush," Yuuri lied in hopes the Yurio wouldn't notice, "like I said we better be going."

* * *

"How many days has been?" Minami asked Phichit as the two continued to stare out the window.

"Not sure," Phichit answered, "it's been a week at least."

"Seriously it's been that long! I don't think I could last that long out in the wilderness."

"You be better off than me, you're not a hamster. Predators we eat me in one gulp!" Phichit hid under Minami.

"I doubt that I've seen you dig tunnels every year during of snowball fights you would last a while."

"Really?" Phichit emerged from under Minami with a smile.

"Of course!" Minami jumped up. "I bet you could dig a tunnel five miles in one go!"

The two started laughing and went off somewhere else. Victor watched the two leave. He had been passing by when Minami had asked Phichit how long it he been. Similarly to the deer fawn Victor was taken back by the amount of time estimated by Phichit.

"I can't believe he's been gone this long," Victor said walking, "the days have gone so slowly I have lost count of them."

Victor continued walking, ever since Yuuri disappeared he found himself leaving his room on very rare occasions. For some reason he found himself taking a different route then normal and before long he was in front of Yuuri's door.

He remembered the night Yuuri arrived. At the moment he saw him, a young man in a bathrobe for some reason, in with his father he panicked. The locking of the Japanese man's father in chains was also a moment of panic. Not sure if Yuuri had been there long enough for the curse to reach him, Victor knew the only thing to do was to scare him out of the place.

Victor stiffened his face before approaching the boy. At first the boy seemed absolutely terrified but to the surprise of everyone in the room including Yuuri he took the place. Unnoticed by the other two, Victor saw the familiar black smoke of the curse enter Yuuri's body. Still out of panic Victor immediately tossed Yuuri's father who fled without a moment to lose.

It was then Victor walked by the basement again and there he heard it Yuuri crying. Instantly he knew why, he had just lost everything he'd ever loved and Victor couldn't help but feel guilty for being a cause of that.

"What's going on?" Victor turned to see Chris standing next to him with some of the other servants.

"And what gave you the idea to lock him in a basement?" Minako added angrily.

"I panicked all right," Victor answered before saying, "now we are going to treat this newcomer as a guest. So I think we should prepare a room for him."

"Which one?" Otabek asked.

"Second floor right side, the one with the dark green wallpaper."

"Got it." The servants and Victor waited a few minutes before reentering. Once he did he learned that his intimidation tactic worked too well and Yuuri thought Victor was going to kill him. Victor also took note on how silent Yuuri was as two walked on to the prepared room. He tried to start conversation but Yuuri only asked a signal question the entire way. Knowing he would want to be by himself Victor close the door as soon as Yuuri entered his room.

"What do I do?" Victor asked himself later that night, "I know he's probably hungry so I'll bring him food!"

With the best of his ability Victor prepared a plate of food for Yuuri. Using his mouth he gently picked up the tray and slowly carried it up the stairs with great care not to spill anything off of it.

"Uh excuse me," Victor said knocking after placing the tray down, "I know you don't want to see me right now but I brought you food."

There was no answer. "Okay then. I'll leave this here in case you hungry."

Currently standing there Victor only wished he had explained what was going on to Yuuri as soon as he stepped into the house. Maybe, just maybe it could have saved him the fate he suffering out there now.

"If only Yuuri," Victor said still looking at the door, "if only I could go back and change everything and hopefully it would be alright."

* * *

Yuuri trudged along in the snow, trying to stay standing. Yurio was right he was getting worse. Since the previous morning, his head hurt like mad, he had trouble staying standing, and he was constantly feeling tired. Last night Yuuri wasn't able to eat dinner because as soon as the two stopped he feel directly asleep and didn't wake up until the morning was well on its way.

"Here's the bush the map showed us," Yurio said walking over to a bush. Previously the two had run out of the food that Vera had given Yuuri so more of their time was spent finding food.

"That's good," Yuuri said trying to hold in a yawn, "we can get some food here."

"You eat standing up," Yurio ordered facing Yuuri, "you barely ate anything last night and it will not help if you have a repeat."

"Alright then." Yuuri bent down and tried with all his might to remain conscious picked a few berries and ate them. He repeated this a few times before he could feel tiredness severely over power him.

"Let's keep moving," Yurio encouraged sensing what was going on, "we should try to cover as much ground as we can."

Yuuri used all the strength he could to stand up. As soon as he did he could immediately feel pain increase in his head. Using his best efforts he followed Yurio, reading the map he was still able to lead them in the right path. The two walked at least another mile before Yurio found a suitable place to rest for the night. Immediately Yuuri laid down and in a few moments went fast asleep.

"Good thing I made him walk some more," Yurio said looking at the map, "we should be there by tomorrow."

* * *

Victor picked at the food he had gathered for breakfast. It tasted fine he didn't seem like eating like most days. Stretching he eyed a flash out of the window.

"It better not be," he growled before racing to the door. Just as he excepted Georgi was standing outside smiling.

"Good morning Victor," he greeted seemingly joyful, "I would have returned sooner but the bite you gave so took a number on me. My magic can't heal injuries like that anymore."

"I wouldn't have done it, if you didn't teleport Yuuri away!"

"What about your cat friend? You know the tabby one who likes to insult me. I teleported him too but it doesn't seem like you notice."

"Well when Yurio leaves it's not a death sentence!" Victor left the gate of the manor without thinking.

"Good point there, but you miss right?"

"Of course! Now bring them back before I attack."

"You think you can threaten me?" Georgi raised his staff angrily. "I'm a faerie you're nothing more than a beast. You took everything I cursed you to stay alive, I knew they would banish. This is my death sentence!"

"That gave you right to curse everyone! You sent an innocent who had nothing to do with this situation out to his death."

"Oh, Victor I have my reasons."

* * *

"Man my head is really killing me," Yuuri said pausing to rub it.

"No time to stop we got to keep going!" Yurio said trying to sound annoyed while hiding his excitement.

"Do you think we could at least stop for some food?" Yuuri asked hoping to at least get a bite to eat.

"Is there anything nearby?" Yurio didn't even stop for this causing Yuuri to have to think of want he was seeking on the move which has hard for him to achivev.

"Doesn't look like there's a good one for a while."

"We'll take a break when we get to it. Let's keep moving."

Yuuri walked on as hard as he could. The wind had grown colder over the past few days, especially in the past two. Today it seemed below freezing and Yuuri was glad he gotten a change of clothes instead of wearing the one's he was wearing when he was teleporting. Even if he had lost the one thing that reminded him of Victor.

Victor, he had remained on Yuuri's mind since being teleported. Almost every night Yuuri had dreamed of him. Except for the one he had a few nights ago the dreams had ended before they could reunite or ended with them hugging. Yuuri longed to hug Victor again or at least see him. When he was separated from Victor, he felt something grow inside him. It felt similar to what he felt around Yuuko growing up, but this one was different. It was stronger, much stronger. Could it be? Yes it was!

"I have to tell him," Yuuri whispered happy that Yurio didn't hear, "I'll tell him as soon as I can back."

The two walked for a while longer. Soon it became clear that the two had walked past where the bush was probably was. In fact the two had walked far beyond it.

"Yurio we haven't stopped in while," Yuuri worried giving another shiver.

"Sorry about that Yuuri," Yurio admitted, "I guess I got a little two excited."

"Excited about what?"

"Look." Yurio pointed in the reaction they were headed. At the moment Yuuri lifted his head and his smile grew enormously. He could see the manor, he was back. Back to everyone. Immediately the two started rushing towards it.

"Now all we got to is bring you back," Yurio was smiling widely as they were getting closer, "and have you rest for a couple of days and you'll be all good. Yuuri?"

Yuuri had stopped. He couldn't believe what he saw. Victor was in a heated battle with Georgi. With his weak feeling and headaches he didn't dare risk running over. But at that moment Georgi got out from under Victor and summoning his magic before charging at him. Before he could think he was running towards them. In a swift moment he grabbed Georgi's staff and bounced the spell away from Victor and hit Georgi.

"Yuuri?" Victor's voice had both worry and excitement in it.

Yuuri turned his head and smile at Victor before collapsing to the groud.

"Yuuri!" Victor held Yuuri in his arms gently. Yuuri could feel it. He wouldn't be able to remain awake for much longer, but he did it. He got to see Victor at least one more time.

"Victor, I…"


	21. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

The first thing Yuuri could feel was his head hurting. He tried opening his eyes but didn't have the strength to.

"Am I dead?" he thought to himself. "I must be, I collapsed on the ground before Victor came over and I died in his arms."

Then it hit him. He was never able to tell him. This broke him, Victor deserved to know how he really felt. He had died in the middle of the sentence. Now he never will, no matter how much Yuuri wanted him too.

"Victor," Yuuri said out loud, "Victor."

At that moment Yuuri bolted up. Because he couldn't see anything he figured his glasses weren't one. He tried to look where he was but it was too foggy to make out. He could only figure out that he was on a bed.

"Wait, am I alive?" Yuuri felt around before felling a pulse. "I'm alive!"

Looking around more Yuuri noticed something. He wasn't in his bed room in the manor. This room didn't seem familiar at all. It seemed brighter much warmer than the grey, despairing feel the other rooms gave. He also appeared to be in an infirmary which from past experience he wasn't even sure they had.

"No," he worried, "I couldn't be. I couldn't have dreamed that. It can't be dream."

Trying to stand Yuuri immediately felt a head rush. He immediately sat back down crying. Of course he would be glad to be back with his family. They're memory haunted him multiple times during the past few months and if he was unconscious he knew his family would be overwhelmed with joy to see him but it felt so real, everything Victor, the servants, the curse felt all real to him. He didn't want this new life gone. All of a sudden he heard a gasp.

"Oh my gosh Yuuri you're awake," Yuuri turned his head he knew the voice but not the figure. It appeared to be a man about a few years younger than him with tan skin and black hair. "You might need these."

Taking his glasses Yuuri saw the man. He had only one guess on who it was. "Phichit?"

"Yup it's me isn't it great?" The now human Phichit gave a huge grin.

"You're, you're a human!" Yuuri could only manage to say that. "Aren't you supposed to be a hamster?"

Phichit laughed. "I know weird right. I was honestly starting to forget what I looked like. It took my two days before I got used to walking on two legs again."

"But, but how?"

"Yuuri the curse is broken!" Phichit was jumping up and down and cheered.

"Seriously," Yuuri's smile grew, "that means it wasn't a dream!"

"What would give you that impression?" Phichit asked with a laugh.

"I don't know waking up in a strange room. Falling unconscious before I could finish a sentence."

"Is that Yuuri?" another boy shorter than Phichit asked who Yuuri also recognized by his voice.

"Yup it's me Minami," Yuuri answered.

"That's great. All of us have been freaking out for the past week." Minami brushed the red streak of hair out his face.

"Week?" Yuuri asked in surprise.

"Yeah it was a side effect from being away for so long. Luckily you were brought in just in time."

Yuuri couldn't believe what was going on. He had figured the other servants were once humans and were cursed into animals but how did they turn back. Yuuri was almost certain the spell he deflected didn't killed Georgi but that was a possibility. If that didn't happen Yuuri had no idea on how the curse could be lifted. But there was one thing. The last two times Victor was there or at least the first time put Phichit in charge of taking care of him. So why wasn't he here now? Surely after being gone for over a week Victor would have to be pried off of Yuuri.

"Where's Victor?" Yuuri asked causing the former hamster and deer to look at each other smiling.

"We'll take you to him," Phichit said.

"And with that we have a surprise!" Minami cheered.

"What does that have to do with Victor?" Yuuri asked as Minami took his hand and Phichit walked behind him.

"You'll see," Minami teased smilingly.

As the three walked Yuuri couldn't notice how much the manor had changed. It was brighter, the walls were no longer a dull grey, and the curtains were opened. A nice light shown through reminding Yuuri of home. The three walked up to the second floor and to one of the rooms.

"We're here," Minami said with a smile.

"Okay get ready for the surprise!" Phichit covered Yuuri eyes as Minami opened the door.

"I don't understand what's going on," Yuuri tried to tell the other two as they walked him in.

"Surprise!" Phichit uncovered Yurio's eyes. In the room were a few other humans each doing their own little thing. Yuuri could sort make out who everyone was like how a blond teenage boy with long blonde hair was Yurio. Then there was one who stood out from the rest. It was a man a little older than Yuuri. He had short silver hair that seemed to shine in the light. When he looked up at Yuui he saw that the man had beautiful icy blue eyes. Yuuri didn't have to guess he knew exactly who it was. It was the man in his dreams, someone Yuuri wanted to see more than anyone. "Victor."

* * *

Victor couldn't believe want had just happen, Yuuri was back but unmoving in his arms. Looking up he saw that Georgi was stuck to a tree, thanks to Yuuri's actions.

"That stupid boy," Georgi said with Victor ignoring him, "I was so close."

Georgi kept saying stuff as Victor focused all his attention on Yuuri. He wanted the the Japanese man back more than anything but not like this. He wanted him awake and being able to comfort him after all he's been through out there.

"Yuuri please," he begged despite knowing Yuuri couldn't hear him, "don't die on me. I don't know if I could live with out you."

Hoping for a chance Victor tried to walk back to the mansion but his beastly quadruped body prevented that. He then considered dragging Yuuri with his mouth but decided against that for fear of hurting him.

"It's hopeless," Victor cried collapsing on the ground, "I'm going to lose my love forever."

At that moment Victor's heart started glowing. Not noticing at first Victor still laid there hoping Yuuri was still breathing. As soon as he noticed golden light started shooting from it and surround him.

"No!" Georgi yelled but it was too late.

The light quickly surround Victor and when it fully had Victor could feel his body changing. He could feel the fur leave body, his paws become hands and feet, his adjusting allowing him to stand one two legs, and his face become normal. Surprisingly none of these changes hurt him. When all this was over and the light had left him, Victor couldn't resist looking at his new body. Everything was the same from the night he was transformed, minus his old clothes but the first transformation had ripped them up. He was human again.

Wasting no more time Victor scoped up Yuuri. Adjusting in hopes Yuuri will more comfortable in sleep Victor started walking back to the manor. He quickly got used to walking on two legs agains and was able to return to the manor in little time. Once inside Victor noticed the light had spread there and turned the manor from its cursed state to its former one. From other room he heard cheers but quickly went to the infirmary and placed Yuuri in a bed.

"Victor!" he turned to see a now human Chris standing in front of him. "The curse is broken we're human again."

Victor embraced his friend in joy but quickly returned to Yuuri. "He could have gone back but instead chose to save me."

At that moment a little bit of black smoke left Yuuri and disaapeared.

"He'll be fine it will just take a few days," Chris comforted his friend, "he'll be up before we know it."

The next week pasted slowly Victor quickly adjusted to life as a human again and glab to be back, but with Yuuri lying in the infirmary he didn't know want to do. Eventually he decided to talk with some of the other students.

"You know I'm glad to be human again and all," Yurio admitted, "but it stinks that in all that time I didn't age a day. I should be an adult by now."

"I don't mind," JJ boasted with Isabella is one arm, "it allows me more time with Isabella."

"I'm trying to get Victor's mind off of Yuuri," Yurio whispered to JJ after walking over to him.

"Oh that's easy, he Victor how about we play a card game."

"Alright," Victor agreed moving a bit as JJ got out a deck. The game on as normal when they heard footsteps approach the room. He ignored them knowing that there was a small chance that Yuuri was part of it. He soon Phichit's voice but still ignored it. Then the door opened and after a bit Victor looked up. He saw him Yuuri was standing there, Victor could tell that Yuuri was examining him. He knew he never told Yuuri about him originally being human, so it made sense that Yuuri couldn't recognize. He started to stand as Yuuri said his name

"Yes it's me," Victor said with a smile. At that moment Yuuri gave a wide smile and proceeded to hug Victor tightly. It took all Victor had hold back on giving his affection to Yuuri. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm glad you're real," Yuuri whispered even though Victor heard.

"If it isn't too much," Victor ended the hug much to Yuuri's disappointment, "I know everyone would like to say hi to Yuuri now that we're all human, but I would like a moment alone with him if that's alright?"

"Of course," Phichit said moving out of the way, seemingly ignore how much Yuuri was blushing.

Taking Yuuri's hand gently, Victor led out of room. The two walked slowly as Victor feared Yuuri wasn't fully recovered. They soon reached Victors room and walked inside. Yuuri noticed that the furniture had been repair and it looked so nice. Turning his head he saw Victor sitting on his bed and Yuuri immediately joined him. As soon as he did Victor held Yuuri's face and started kissing it all over.

"Victor," Yuuri starting laughing a bit, "could you stop please?"

"I'm sorry," Victor apologized smiling at him, "I couldn't resist it anymore."

"It's alright," Yuuri touched his hand to Victor's, "it's just I have a lot of questions."

"I figured you would have some." Victor lover their hands. "Ask away."

"Okay, then why did you never tell me you were human?"

Victor sighed he saw this coming. He knew he had to be honest with Yuuri. "I was ashamed too."

Yuuri was taken back Victor was ashamed to admit he was human. He couldn't see why. "I don't understand, why would you be ashamed?"

"When we first me. I saw how you viewed me you were terrified. I got ashamed that I was truly a beast. I feared that you would only see me as a monster."

"I must admit I did at first. I don't think being locked in a basement helped. But soon I saw you as different, you were not the beast you thought you were."

"Really," Victor's mouth was heart shaped and was slightly blushing.

"Of course!"

"What else would you like to know?"

"Who was that friend?"

"Friend?" Victor's mind seemed to blank out.

"The one who used to own the skates you gave me. You never told me their name."

"Those were actually mine. Most of us here love skating. Yurio especially that boy is better than me. When I saw they were missing I got worried. They were the last part of me that were human."

"But why did you give them to me? If they mean that much to you should have taken them back when I offered them to you."

"At first I just wanted to see you skate. As you skated I saw a lot of my style in yours I then saw me in you and couldn't take them away for you."

Yuuri blushed some more. "I think I have one more question. Did you used to have really long hair when you were younger?"

"I did," Victor responded a bit confused, "then after an embarrassing party, I decided to cut it. Why did you ask that?"

"It's because," Yuuri's blush grew, "I used to dream about you almost every night. You're literately the man of my dreams. I saw your past."

"That's unexpected," Victor admitted, "I wonder if that means we were always destined to be together."

"I hope so. Oh there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I love you Victor."

Victor kissed his hand before saying. "I love you too."

The two looked longingly at each other before both kissing each other as a way to seal it.

 **AN: Yuuri's not dead! Everyone can rest now, I was not even thinking of killing it off. Some might think it has been completed but I'm not ready to say goodbye to it just yet. See you next chapter.  
**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

One year later.

Yuuri sat outside relaxing. The sun hit warmly with the March weather. Looking down he saw that the rays seemed hit his finger in a particular spot.

"Next month," Yuuri said lifting his hand allowing the sun to hit the golden ring on his finger. "Next month Victor and I will get married."

The ring currently on his finger was a birthday gift from Victor, turns out Yuuri had a similar idea and now the two wore matching rings. Yuuri never took his off and was sure Victor did the same. The two had sometimes even caught the other staring at the ring. Yuuri couldn't help it he had true happiness and love with Victor and the ring became a symbol of that.

Victor looked out the window, he had walked by and caught a glimpse of Yuuri. He was currently sitting on a bench and Victor couldn't help but admire his love. Yuuri was the piece missing Victor's formally lonely life. When with the odd starting circumstances, the past year was the best of his life.

"Could go a day without staring at him?" Victor turned and saw Yurio there.

"But he looks so cute out there." Victor defended himself.

"That's creepy. You couldn't just go out there with him."

"I thought you find it disgusting when Yuuri and I act of lovely dovey to each other." Victor teased the younger boy.

"Well it's better than you staring at him." Yurio walked away annoyed as Victor considered the option of joining him. Walking down he couldn't resist joining his love outside.

"Are you cold?" Victor asked Yuuri once he got outside.

"No," Yuuri said with a smile, "we can go inside if you want to though."

"Can we sit outside for a moment?" Victor asked sitting down next to him, to which Yuuri nodded. Victor wrapped his arms around his fiancé and brought him closer. "Have you got in contact with your family yet?"

"I've sent them multiple letters," Yuuri sighed looking off in the distance, "I still haven't gotten any response from them."

"Do they know about me?" Victor asked nervously.

"Well I never told them that you were the beast," Yuuri admitted, "that would have been hard to explain. I mean how could think I was sane if I told them my fiancé is the beast that locked my father up?"

"I told you I panicked," Victor said embarrassed, turning the other way.

"I understand that. I told them that you were held hostage with me and we slayed the beast together and that we had trouble contacting them."

"Do you think if they met me, that they would like me?" Victor still hadn't turned back to face Yuuri, still a little embarrassed.

"My mom would love you," Yuuri smiled as Victor turned back to him, "my dad would like you, and my sister would at least tolerate you."

"If my parents were alive they would like you as well."

"You want to skate together for a bit. To get your mind off of it?"

Victor laughed a bit. "Did you really have to ask?"

The two ran inside and quickly each grabbed a pair of skates. After some digging around a few months Victor and Yuuri were able to find Yuuri his own pair of skates. Even though Yuuri tried to convince Victor that he didn't need his own and was fine simply watching Victor skate, who immediately argued that he wouldn't be able to stand it if Yuuri couldn't do what he loved most. Yuuri couldn't stand hurting Victor and agreed to the plan.

Yuuri tied on his skates, they were a good size fitting him almost perfectly. Victor was already standing on the lake stretching out his arm to him.

"Can you take a break from being so charming?" Yuuri joked winking at Victor.

"I can't help it," Victor held Yuuri in his arms, "shall we do our routine?"

"Of course!"

"You may began."

Yuuri skated to the middle of the lake. He stood there before starting. He skated around a bit before preform a 360 degree axel jump. Right after Victor joined him and skated side by side. They took turns lifting each other in the air and dipping each other. It ended with the two right next to each other arms around the other.

"I think that went well," Victor said with a smile arms still around Yuuri.

"It did," Yuuri agreed but then said nervously, "I still need to work on it do."

"You did fine," Victor cupped Yuuri's face in his hand, "we only started it last month. We can always tweak it if necessary."

"Well I'm no professional skater."

"Niether I am not to mention I haven't been able to skate in years. It was a mircle that was able to pick it up again."

"Probably to muscle memory," Yuuri explained as the two uncousicly started lapping the lake together, "also I think you are a much better skater than Yurio."

"You haven't seen him skate that much."

"Oh want to you want me to do," Yuuri skated in front of him, "worship you like a god."

"Yuuri you don't to," Victor looked down to see Yuuri alreadyon his knees.

"Oh Great and Mighty Victor," Yuuri praised bowing repeatedly, "I am not worthy."

"Of course you are," Victor took Yuuri's hand and pulled him up standing kissing him on the cheek.

"You can't go an hour without making blush," Yuuri's face was redder than a strawberry.

"I don't mean to, it just happens."

"Excuse me," the two turned to see Isabella in the door, "Yuuri there's some people here to see you. I asked them to stay in the entrance if that's alright."

"Really," Yuuri said surprised. "Tell them I'll be right there."

Isabella nodded before leaving. Yuuri skated to edge and removed his skates. Placing his shoes back on he walked inside. He paused a bit nervous about you was waiting for him. Taking a deep breath he walked out into the main entrance. Standing there were some of the people he wanted to see most.

"Mom, Dad, Mari" Yuuri said in surprise.

"Oh my baby boy," Mrs. Katsuki cried running up to her son. She hugged him immediately and tears were streaming down her face. "I can't believe you are alive. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Mom," Yuuri said crying as well as his father and sister joined the hug. "I've missed all of you."

Victor stood out of view. Smiling at the family reunion he started thinking of his own parents. The night of the crash was one of his worse memories. He remembered his mother holding him tightly as the driver swerve causing them to crash into a building. Both of his parents died instantly and if it wasn't for Georgi he would have died from injuries. That was one of the reasons he took in Yurio, he knew how it felt to lose everyone he loved and wanted to insure his safety.

"He looks so happy," Victor said before walking away.

"So Yuuri," Mari started to tease, "where's this mysterious fiancé of yours?"

"Oh that's right," Mrs. Katsuki beamed still with tears in her eyes, "my little boy found true love."

"So do we get to meet this mysterious man?" Mr. Katsuki asked.

"You can if you want to," Yuuri said nervously, "but you can get settled down if you want. I know it was a long trip."

"Oh don't silly sweetheart," Mrs. Katsuki argued, "I think it's better to meet him."

"I guess I could also show you around while I bring you to where he is."

* * *

Victor sat by the fire. He tried to sit outside for a bit but quickly got cold. He had grown very accustom to having fur and now he tended to wear clothes that weren't made for being out in the snow.

"Did you see that Yuuri's family arrived?" Yurio asked approaching Victor.

"I did," Victor answered, "he looked so happy."

"I'm quite surprised that you didn't immediately walk over and introduce yourself."

"I wanted Yuuri to have some time alone with them. He wasn't seen them in over a year. The past year he spent hours talking about them."

"Word of advice don't act all lovey in front of them. It will defiantly embarrass Yuuri."

"Well it's not like I'm marrying him in a month." Victor teased a little.

"Whatever," Yurio rolled his eyes, "if you get to embarrassed I'll be out back helping Otabek chopping firewood."

"Have fun! Don't chop your hand off."

Yurio rolled his eyes again and mumbled something before heading out. Victor leaned against the wall. Soon he heard Yuuri's voice seemingly giving a tour to his family.

"Wow Yuuri," Mari started to joke a little, "when you pick someone you sure aim high."

"I think this is a lovely place," Mrs. Katsuki admired it.

"All I care about is that our little boy is happy and safe." Mr. Kastuki added wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Not to mention got some hair extensions." Mari pointed to Yuuri's hair.

"I guess I started letting grow a little longer." Yuuri awkwardly stroked his hair.

"I think it looks fine on you sweetie. It suites you."

"Thanks Mom," Yuuri started, "the next room is the parlor you can rest here a while and I can get Victor you."

"I say that's a wonderful idea," Mr. Katsuki agreed. "We have been traveling for a couple of days."

Yuuri opened the door and paused for a moment. He saw his fiancé sitting there by the fire. His family kept trying to look over his shoulder. Victor looked up and smiled at Yuuri.

"Just a moment," Yuuri told his family before closing the door.

"Are you alright?" Victor asked walking over to his fiancé.

"Yes I'm fine," Yuuri answered before widely smiling, "my family's here."

"Oh Yuuri that's wonderful," Victor said hugging him.

"I want to introduce you if that's alright?" Yuuri asked this a little shyly.

"Yuuri," Victor held Yuuri's hand, "I'd be delighted too."

Yuuri walked back to the door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and allowed his family inside. After they were in he walked over next to Victor.

"Mom, Dad, Mari," Yuuri started gesturing to Victor, "this is Victor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Victor greeted the Katsukis, "Yuuri has told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Mr. Katsuki shook Victor's hand.

"Would you like to sit down?" Victor gestured to the chairs and couch nearby.

"Why thank you Victor," Mrs. Katsuki said walking over to a chair. "My these are really comfy."

"Hey Victor," Victor turned towards Mari, "if you hurt my brother you better watch it."

"I wouldn't dare hurting Yuuri," Victor defended himself, "how about I get you guys some tea?"

Victor left the room as Mari sat down with her parents. Yuuri sat down on the couch. The introduction seemed to have gone well.

"Victor surely is a delight," Mrs. Katsuki complimented him, "not to mention quite the gentlemen."

"Did anyone notice the matching rings?" Mari bluntly asked.

"These were birthday presents to each other," Yuuri explained, "turns out we had the same idea."

"That's adorable."

The family continued conversing for a while. Yuuri had really missed these conversations. When the inn was quiet the family would play games or just talk with each other. They moments were some of the best memories that Yuuri had.

"I'm back," Victor announced walking in, "how do you like you tea Mrs. Katsuki?"

"Oh Victor I can get it myself."

"I insist," Victor started pouring the teas and handed the sugar to her before pouring the other cups.

"I must say Victor," Mr. Katsuki began, "I don't know how I can thank enough for protecting Yuuri from that beast. I don't what I'd do if he hadn't made out alive."

"I could hardly sleep at night with my son there. It was like part of me was dead."

"I wasn't going to let anyone die here. It took a few months but we were able to succed."

The day went on greatly. Victor soon showed the Katsukis to their rooms. Before she enter hers Mrs. Katsuki hugged Victor tightly before thanking him again. Victor and Yuuri then walked to their room together and sat together.

"Your family is really nice," Victor complimented, "especially your mom."

"She is a sweetheart."

"Yuuri," he looked to his fiancé, "thank you for everything. I don't know I would be without you. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too Victor." Yuuri said. The two soon kissed excited for what the their future had instore for them knowing that they will always be together.

 **AN: And here it is the ending to Icey Rose. Can't believe it's already over. I loved writing this story. Don't worry I may done this story but I plan to return to Victuuri, I already have some ideas in mind. See you later.**


End file.
